Inu Yasha: Destiny of Fate
by Razor-Claw99
Summary: Naraku is Finally dead and the good guys are getting use to the free life and starting to move on with their lives, Inuyasha desicide to ask Kagome to become his mate and Miroku asks Sango to marry him.
1. Inu Yasha's Date

**Inu Yasha's date**

Inu Yasha knew that since Kagome was in high school, she couldn't come back to the past on a whim so he had to wait until Friday evening to see his beloved Kagome. For Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Kirara, and Myouga, every Friday brought Inu Yasha back to life, as opposed to Sunday evenings after he brought Kagome back to her own time when it seemed that he always lost his energy at that point in time. They had one good theory about why Inu Yasha had the mysterious energy loss and energy gains on the certain days of the week: they thought that Inu Yasha and Kagome were kinda like flashlight and batteries, Inu Yasha being the flashlight and Kagome being the batteries to power the flashlight.

But this Friday was a little different because Inu Yasha had an extremely large amount of energy. This seemed a little strange for the group of friends because he usually wasn't this energetic when he knew Kagome was coming back at the end of the day so Sango went over and asked Inu Yasha, "What's was making you so happy this Friday?"

To her surprise, he answered, "I've got something really special planned for Kagome this weekend!"

So she asked, "What's your real special plan that you have in store for Kagome this weekend?"

To her astonishment, he replied, "I plan to have a picnic lunch with her on Saturday and afterward we'll take a nice romantic walk by the River and for the evening events, we will have a nice romantic candlelit dinner and then by the same River we will take another romantic stroll under the heavenly stars. Then on Sunday I will take her to see a play."

Sango thought wow; I never pictured Inu Yasha to be the romantic type.

Inu Yasha asked Sango for her help, "Tomorrow morning will you help me pick a fresh bouquet of flowers for Kagome?"

Sango replied cheerfully, "Sure thing Inu Yasha. I'll make sure that you have only best flowers for your bouquet of flowers!"

Inu Yasha said in a grateful tone, "Thank very much Sango for helping me with the bouquet of flowers, this is going make it easier for me to impress Kagome tomorrow!" Inu Yasha then said that he was going to meet Sango in the forest where he was pinned to the sacred tree.

Flash to Kagome's time at the Higurashi family shrine. We are in Kagome's room as we see her frantically getting ready for the weekend excursion to the past. With Inu Yasha and the rest of the gang searching for the shards of the Shikon Jewel, little does she know that Inu Yasha has plans of his own for what he wants to do this weekend with her. As she is getting the final things packed we can hear her saying, "I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late!"

As she swings her backpack over her shoulder and is running down the hallway to go to the Bone Eaters Well. When she gets there Inu Yasha is already there, waiting for her. When she first gets a look at his face, she realizes he's not mad at her for being really late. She was quite surprised to see him very happy to see her.

"What's up", she asked.

He replied with joy voice in this, "This weekend I have something really special planned for you!"

"So this weekend we're not going to Shikon Jewel shards?" she replied.

Inu Yasha answered with a sly grin, "Yes, we are not going to search for the shards this weekend, we are going go on what you call a date!"

So she thought to herself, wow he is going to actually do something selfless.

As Kagome and Inu Yasha are traveling back to the past through the well, Kagome couldn't stop thinking about what interesting things Inu Yasha had planned for their date. The first thought that came to her mind was that there were no movie theaters and no restaurants in Inu Yasha's time, so that only left a few options for activities to do on a date. The first option was to have a nice romantic picnic lunch, the second option was to have a romantic walk by the River near the village were in Inu Yasha lived in the night or day, the third option was to have a romantic dinner and a bouquet of the best flowers included with the romantic dinner picnic and even attending a play would be nice would be the finale. Well she thought that this date with Inu Yasha would be a nice change from searching for the shards of the Shikon Jewel.

When they got to their destination, Kagome asked in a curious voice, "What do you have planned for me tonight?"

His response really surprised Kagome as he said, "Well I thought you could use the night to finish your homework." Kagome got a sly idea for the rest of the evening, after she had finished her homework.

Kagome finished her homework so quickly that she even surprised herself at how quickly she was able to get it done. So when she was getting ready for bed, she suggested to Inu Yasha that they should share the same bed for tonight.

Inu Yasha replies in a stunned voice, "What! You and me in the same bed?"

"What do you think I mean?" she answered in a sly voice. "It's because I trust you very much with protecting me. Since you planned this big date event, I can trust you to share the bed with me," she continues.

Inu Yasha thought to himself it would be nice to snuggle with Kagome for a night. So he settled in next to Kagome for the nice evening snuggles with Kagome. To his surprise they were on a cushion air, so he wasn't sure what the new thing that Kagome brought to this time was. In reassuring voice Kagome told him that the new thing that they were on was an air mattress. As Inu Yasha snuggled in with Kagome he felt reassured, that he was safe with Kagome on the air mattress, since she had a reassuring voice.

Next morning Kagome woke up in Inu Yasha's arms and he had a huge smile on his face. Kagome just laid there in Inu Yasha's embrace, awaiting for signs of his waking up. A few moments later Inu Yasha woke up and the first sight that he saw was a loving gaze coming from Kagome's face. He was surprised that she still in his embrace, well awake. He thought that she would have got up and started her day while he slept, but she was still snuggled in with him. He thought that she must really care about him or that she pitying him for being a half demon, half human creature. But he realized that she truly cared about him, when she lovingly said, "Inu Yasha, I really love you!" As she kissed him on the lips, she embraced him back. Inu Yasha really enjoyed just laying there in her embrace, kissing her on the lips.

Inu Yasha excused himself to prepare for big day's event. With that he went to the spot he had planned to meet Sango and they pick a bouquet of the best flowers for Kagome while Miroku and Shippo prepared the area for the picnic lunch that noon. Meanwhile, Kaede was keeping Kagome busy so that the rest gang could set up the picnic launch. After Sango finished helping Inu Yasha pick a bouquet of the best flowers for Kagome, she went to help Miroku and Shippo to finish setting up the picnic area.

When Inu Yasha got back to Kagome it was near the noon, so he gave her the bouquet of flowers that he picked for her. When Kagome received the bouquet of the best flowers in the area she was amazed that Inu Yasha knew what were the best flowers were for a bouquet of flowers. After her amazement Kagome smiled from ear to ear, and Inu Yasha knew this is a good sign from Kagome. Now Inu Yasha escorted Kagome to the set up of the picnic area for their nice romantic lunch.

As they were having a nice romantic lunch together, Inu Yasha thought to himself, "Wow this date started off very well!"

As Inu Yasha and Kagome were enjoying being in their company, Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Shippo set up the dinning area for the evening's event: a candlelit dinner, in Kaede's hut. Kagome was enjoying the romantic picnic lunch with Inu Yasha and in her most grateful voice said, "I really enjoy the time we spend like this. If you are cool with me calling you my boyfriend, I am cool with you calling me your girlfriend."

In an astonished voice, Inu Yasha replied, "Well that's great, because that's just what I was going to ask you. I am definitely cool with you calling me your boyfriend."

Kagome replied in a joyous voice, "Well that's great, because in three years there will be a big party that we call in my time prom, which is basically a big fancy dinner and dance combined into one evening and I really would like you to be my date on that big evening."

Inu Yasha replied in a surprised voice, "You want me to be your escort for that evening?"

Kagome replied, "Yes, who else do you think I mean?"

Inu Yasha replied, "All right I will do it."

Now Inu Yasha and Kagome are walking hand in hand by the river bank and Kagome is saying, "Next weekend, I will plan stuff that we can do on a modern day date, like going to a nice restaurant for dinner, going see a movie, having a nice romantic picnic near the shrine at my house by the sacred tree that was our first meeting place and having a nice romantic moonlight walk in the park."

Inu Yasha said in overly joyous voice, "Sounds like date!"

Kagome replied, "Great!"

As Inu Yasha and Kagome finished their walk along the riverbank, Inu Yasha told Kagome in a very loving voice, "I really love the time we spend like this!"

Kagome then replied in the same very loving voice, "I totally agree with you on that point!"

As they approached the hut hand in hand, Kagome noticed that candles were lighted inside the hut and instantly she knew what was to happen next, a romantic candlelit dinner. She thought to herself that she never knew Inu Yasha could ever think up of something this extraordinarily romantic and so serene.

Inu Yasha led Kagome to her place at the table and sat down across from her. The table was the right size that if he and Kagome both leaned over the table at the same time, they would meet in the middle in a kiss. As the romantic candlelit dinner progressed, Kagome said, "Once every month we should have nice evenings like this."

Inu Yasha replied that he agreed with her idea.

Kagome replied that she was so happy to hear that he agreed. Then she started to move her head to the middle of the table as did Inu Yasha and had a long romantic kiss.

As Kagome and Inu Yasha finished their romantic candlelit dinner, Inu Yasha suggested that they take another stroll hand in hand by the same riverbank underneath a sky of stars and a half moon. To Inu Yasha's amazement, Kagome agreed.

When he finished his dinner, he came around to Kagome's side of the table and helped her up. They held hands as they walked out of the hut to begin their evening walk.

As they were enjoying their romantic walk hand in hand, Kagome reassured Inu Yasha that next weekend even though they were in her time with her family at her house they were going to share her bed at night when they slept together because she didn't care what her mother said about that.

Inu Yasha replied in an astonished voice, "You're treating me like an upstanding Lord! Thanks!"

"No problem", Kagome replied.

As Kagome and Inu Yasha were approaching Inu Yasha's Village, Kagome said that they should sleep together again that night as she kissed him on the cheek. Inu Yasha replied that he would really enjoy snuggling her again that night. Kagome agreed with him, saying, "I would rather be with you than any other guy on the planet, in this time or any other time."

Inu Yasha agreed with her, saying, "I would rather be with you than any other girl on the planet, in this time or any other time."

As Kagome and Inu Yasha were preparing for bed, Inu Yasha asked her, "Do you want to go back to your time to get into something a little nicer than your normal attire to go see the play tomorrow?" Kagome thought to herself for a while and then answered that she would prefer to get into something a littler more fancy for the next day. So Inu Yasha replied that he would take her back to her time personally the next day.

Inu Yasha got into bed first, then Kagome snuggled in with him. They then had a nice long romantic kiss before they fell asleep. In the morning everything was the same as the previous morning except that when Kagome woke up she kissed Inu Yasha on the cheek. When Inu Yasha and Kagome came out of the well in Kagome's time, Kagome's mother was there waiting for her. Kagome said that Inu Yasha and her mother should get to know each other because Kagome was starting to date him as she went to get into something a little more fancy than she had on now.

As Kagome was getting dressed, Inu Yasha started to explain to Kagome's mother that they were in love with each other so they were starting to date each other and saying to everyone that were girlfriend and boyfriend. Kagome's mother said, "Wow that was very nice of you to want to make my daughter happy!" Inu Yasha agreed with her and after that if Kagome said she wanted him to take her to her prom was that a good thing? Kagome's mother answered, "Yes it was a great thing to become an escort to Kagome for her prom."

As they were finishing up a good little conversation, Kagome came back wearing a hot kimono that made Inu Yasha say to Kagome that she looked very gorgeous in that dress of hers and she would be a focal point at the theater. So they headed back to the past and went and saw the play of the day. Kagome really enjoyed being with her boyfriend and not having a care in world.

At the end of the play Inu Yasha and Kagome have a nice long romantic moonlit walk back to the village hand in hand. Once back at the village they have another romantic candlelit dinner together.

Once back in Kagome's time, as Inu Yasha was just about to leave Kagome she grabbed his wrist and turned him around into her embrace to say, "Give me a good night kiss." Inu Yasha then gave her a nice long romantic goodnight kiss. As Inu Yasha was preparing to go back to his time, Kagome said, "See you this Friday at the same time here. I will show you a good time in this era next weekend. Before I forget goodnight and good bye for now until next Friday."

**To be continued**


	2. Kagome's Date

**Kagome's date**

Kagome was sitting in her last period class, knowing that it was the last five minutes of the school week. She thought to herself, "The last five minutes of every week are the longest that I've ever experienced, but this week's final five minutes seem to be longer then any of the other ones because I'm going to see Inu Yasha."

She had already gotten the tickets to see an action-filled movie, knowing that Inu Yasha was happiest in battle. She already had the restaurant picked out and had made the reservations for their romantic dinner on that Saturday night. She had already checked the weather reported for the upcoming weekend and it looked like there was going to be three nice days of sun and 20 degree temperature, so there was no worry that the picnic lunch by the sacred tree was going to be canceled. She had already picked out in nice park near her house for the evening romantic scrolls. Ring! Ring! "Oh great! School's over! It's time to go wait for Inu Yasha by the well," thought Kagome.

When Kagome got home she ran and put her school things in her room to work on after Inu Yasha got to the present day from the past. Kagome rushed from her room to the shrine to wait for Inu Yasha by the well. When she got there Inu Yasha was already there waiting for her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers for her. It was a complete surprise for Kagome that he was waiting for her early, but she didn't care about the change in his timing. Inu Yasha got a big surprise when Kagome embraced him in a big hug and gave him a long romantic kiss; he made a mental note to be early every weekend for her and have a bouquet of flowers.

Earlier that week, Kagome had been talking to her mother about the arrangements for the coming up weekend with Inu Yasha. Kagome had told her mother about how great Inu Yasha was for protecting her. Kagome began to tell her mother that Inu Yasha and she were going to snuggle and sleep in the same bed, making sure to caution her mother that Inu Yasha was not on the same branch of the tree as Miroku was. Mrs. Higurashi answered that she was cool with that idea, as long as Inu Yasha doesn't go into the Miroku zone. That was okay with Kagome, and so the sleeping arrangements were made.

Kagome led Inu Yasha to her room to let him put his sword, the Tessaiga, in her room for safekeeping over the weekend, knowing that he would not leave his father's sword behind in the past with the rest of the gang. Inu Yasha asked, "Kagome, did you make the sleeping arrangements for this weekend?"

Kagome's reply surprised him, "I worked it out that you will be sharing my bed with me for the weekend." At that time Inu Yasha knew he was the most important person in Kagome's life.

Once they got to her room, Inu Yasha put his treasured Tessaiga in Kagome's room for safekeeping, as there was no need for weapons or demon powers to defend or protect anyone from enemies. Kagome said, "I have some homework to complete. It will take the same length of time as last Friday, and then the rest of the night will be set aside for some alone time for you and me."

Inu Yasha replied, "Take your time because I plan to stay with you from now on through out the week, so if you have a bad day, you can get it off your chest, so that you will be back to your normal self the next day. No worries, I don't want to do the thing that Miroku would want to do when Sango had a bad day." Kagome gave Inu Yasha a huge hug and a long romantic kiss for the comment and for being her boyfriend.

Kagome said, "Now I know why I fell in love with you when I saw sleeping pinned to the secret tree in your time. I guess it was love at first sight, but when I freed you from the tree, you weren't the knight in shinning armour that a princess would like, but you were my knight in shinning armour."

Inu Yasha looked over at Kagome lovingly, knowing that only his girlfriend would say something like that and replied, "I know there's no royalty in this time, but you're still my little Princess." Just then Kagome announced that she was done her homework for the weekend and now it was time for her to spend time with her boyfriend Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha asked, "Where are Senior Higurashi and your little bother Souta? If they were here they would have noticed my arrival."

Kagome replied, "I worked it out with my mom that my family that is normally here would take a vacation weekend at our cottage, to leave us alone for the weekend!" Inu Yasha was surprised that Kagome wanted to be alone with him for the weekend.

As they got to the kitchen, Kagome said, "Have a seat Inu Yasha and relax. I'll whip up something special for my knight in shinning armour!"

Inu Yasha replied, "My little Princess doesn't have to whip up something special just for me."

Kagome replied, "It's was no trouble at all for me to do something special for the man I love so dearly. Even if it means going to the ends of the Earth, if I can do anything for you to make you happy, I would do it in a heart beat." In the middle of the table we can see a big bouquet of flowers in a vase of water and Kagome lets Inu Yasha know that those are the two bouquets of flowers he gave her in that vase.

At the end of dinner Inu Yasha said, "Kagome, you don't know how much knowing you would do anything to make me happy means to me."

Kagome moved around the table and snuggled in with Inu Yasha and replied, " Seeing you happy makes me very happy as well. I hate seeing you depressed and I know how hard a childhood you had, so I want the rest of our lives to be full of happiness and love."

As Inu Yasha and Kagome snuggled on the couch in the family room, Kagome explained that her earlier declaration was said to Inu Yasha because she was hoping to make the Shikon Jewel whole again and use it on herself to become a half dog demon like Inu Yasha so they can live happily every after their adventure is done and raise a family in her time. Inu Yasha starts to cry because he realized that Kagome loves him just the way he is and wants to experience his way of life as a half-breed.

Kagome asked, " Inu Yasha, how are you planning to let Kikyo know that you're no long interested in going out and becoming soul mates with her any more?"

Inu Yasha thought for a minute on that question and answered, "I would like you to be around when I do it, because I need your help to make Kikyo understand that her role in my life now is to go back to the other world to be come the family's guardian angel, as she was a great friend to me when we were going out, before Naraku killed her that is. We also need to tell her that you and I will get the Shikon Jewel back together before I settle down with you."

Kagome said, "You have a great plan in letting Kikyo know that she is still a friend and that you still remember why you guys first met and became friends. I will be there with you all the way when you let Kikyo know that she is just a friend and nothing more."

After a few more hours of Kagome being snuggled into Inu Yasha, she fell asleep in his arms. Inu Yasha spent a few more hours with Kagome like that before he picked her up without disturbing her from her nice slumber and moved into her bed where he snuggled with her for the night. Around midnight Kagome woke up and found that Inu Yasha and she where in her bed still in their clothes, so she got up without disturbing Inu Yasha and got changed into a sexy little nighty and snuggled back in with Inu Yasha for the rest of the night.

Inu Yasha woke up first and found that Kagome had changed into a sexy little nighty and man was she a hot little lady. Kagome woke up and gave Inu Yasha a little kiss and said, "Good morning my knight in shining armour!"

Inu Yasha looked down at her and smiled and said, "Now I'm sure you are a Princess!"

As their eating breakfast Kagome asked, "Inu Yasha, how many kids would you like in our family?"

Inu Yasha though for a minute and answered, "The ideal family size I would like is two kids with you as my wife. Why, how many kids do you want to have in our family?"

Kagome said, "It's because I would also like two kids with you as my husband." They both knew at that time the family size was settled.

Inu Yasha asked, "Kagome why did you want to know my ideal family size?"

Kagome responded, "Because you grow up in the feudal era where the family size was huge compared to today. So I thought you would like a huge family yourself, since half of the kids wouldn't survive in your time. And I told my mother that if you wanted a huge family that I would get started on the family right away because I love you so much. Why?"

Inu Yasha replied, "I learned from the previous weekend's talk from your mother what the normal family size is for this time, because I wanted to be the one to make the adjustments to this new time." From that response Kagome knew that she made the right choice of being with Inu Yasha the rest of her life.

After breakfast Inu Yasha said that he would do the cleaning while Kagome got changed and freshened up for the rest of the day. Kagome agreed to the idea and went and got changed out of her little hot nighty and got into a little hot dress to keep Inu Yasha impressed with her beauty. Inu Yasha just sat at the table as Kagome was walking into the kitchen and his jaw just dropped because Kagome was so beautiful. Inu Yasha said, "Kagome, now I know you are a princess with the beauty you have!" Inu Yasha's compliment earned him a long romantic kiss from Kagome and he made a mental note that compliments would be a good thing to do every once and a while.

As lunchtime approached Kagome went out to the sacred tree and set out a blanket as Inu Yasha carried out the picnic basket that Kagome prepared earlier that morning for a nice romantic picnic lunch by the place where they first met. As Kagome was unpacking the basket for the picnic, Inu Yasha noticed that the selection of food was all of the food that he liked went Kagome to the past on the Jewel shard hunts before they fell in love with each other. Inu Yasha said, "Kagome, you really should not have done all this just for me."

Kagome knew that he didn't think that he was all that special to anyone in anytime period. Knowing that Kagome said, "Inu Yasha I know that you don't think you are a special being that anyone should respect for who you are in anytime, but I think you are a knight in shining armour and is a very compassionate person that is very special and close to my heart." Inu Yasha realized that Kagome didn't care if he was human or demon, white or black, from her time or the past, she just cared about anything else but that she loved him for whom he was.

Inu Yasha wanted to get the title, theme and background information on the movie that Kagome was taking him to that afternoon. Inu Yasha asked, "Kagome, what is the title, theme and background information about the movie we are going to see?" Kagome knew that Inu Yasha would like this theme of movie, because he looked happiest in the middle of a challenging fight or being in the middle of the action.

Kagome enthusiastically replied, "The title of the movie is Transformers Legacy, the theme of the movie is an action movie which means it is full of fights and action right to the end. This movie is based off of the anime series Beast Wars done by one of the fans of that series made a fan fiction, which got create into a movie. The Movie Theater's name is The Tokyo Grand Threater and that is where the actual Theater is located as well."

Inu Yasha and Kagome are watching the movie and they are have a great time being with each other. Inu Yasha put his arm around the back of Kagome's chair and move his head closer to her head and she does the same and they have a long romantic kiss. After they continue watching the movie snuggled together.

After the movie Inu Yasha and Kagome are walking hand in hand through a beautiful nature park that leads to the restaurant that they going to have a nice romantic candle lit dinner. As the sun was setting Kagome look over at Inu Yasha with loving eyes and notice that were there a few dark strands of hair in his white head of hair.

Kagome thought that her plans were all messed up because Inu Yasha was becoming a full human for the night. Kagome knew it was her turn to hit a home run off of Inu Yasha's pitch for help, since he was a guy he didn't wanted to make a big deal out of becoming a full human for the night. Just then Inu Yasha realized that Kagome was looking at him with a sad look in her eyes. Inu Yasha said, "Even through I hate being a full human, tonight will be different because I am with the girl of my dreams. And besides the movie we just saw was awesome, the character I liked the most was Razor Claw because the way he fights is very similar to the way that I fight."

Kagome said, "If you want to make the night a little more interesting I could let you do to me what Miroku wants to do to Sango."

Inu Yasha looked at her in a funny way and said, "Let me get this straight, you are trying to make my night a bit better by letting me grope you tonight just because I am going to be full human tonight." Kagome nod her in agreement. Inu Yasha's response, "If it is okay with you then, it is okay with me. See ya Kikyo, I have my wife!"

Kagome looks at him said, "Do you mean that?" Inu Yasha looks over at Kagome lovingly and answers, "Yes I do mean that Kagome or should I say Honey."

As Kagome and Inu Yasha were enjoying their romantic candle lit dinner at Café Hana Aoi, Inu Yasha was deep in thought about what Kagome said that she would let him do that night just because of his dislike of being human and the man plus woman equals aftermath of having grope. Kagome noticed the shameful look on Inu Yasha's face, Kagome asked, "Inu Yasha what is wrong?"

Inu Yasha replied, "I was just thinking of the aftermath of the evening event, if it's the right time for the mate equation is filled by Kagome's body."

Kagome said so happily, "I don't care about the aftermath of tonight, because you Inu Yasha are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Inu Yasha and Kagome are snuggled together on the couch in Kagome's house enjoying spending every moment of the weekend with each other. Inu Yasha thought that, saying, "Kagome will you marry me when you finish with your schooling? 'And I'll surprise you with the rest of the Shikon Jewel that I made back into a whole jewel again.' He added to himself.. "I know what you are going to ask me, well the way that I found out about the ritual that the humans use to bonds each other as mates from Miroku and Sango before I came here, because I had a feeling that I would become full human tonight and you would try something like this. The reason why I mean the human ritual is because the demons have their own ritual to bond each other mates and for you it would be painful because it requires some scars on the female's body as markings to say that the female is taken to the other male demons that she meets."

Kagome took a moment to take in the information Inu Yasha just told her and responded, "Inu Yasha I thought that you would never ask me to marry you, I thought you would just grope me and say that we are mates now. About the demon ritual part of the points that you were making about the pain aspect of the ritual and I would let you do it to me anytime you wish to be true to your demon heritage because you are being true to your human heritage. Don't let my mortality stop you from honoring your demon heritage, because I don't mind getting some scars that would case me some minor pain as long as you know that the ritual won't kill me, but I appreciate the concern that you have for me. Remember that when we have the Shikon Jewel as a whole again that we are going to be together as half dog demons."

Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome with a surprised look on his face at what Kagome just stated. Inu Yasha thought that he was a king living with his queen at his side. Inu Yasha knew that he should explain the steps in the mating ritual of demons before he would perform he part of the ritual. Inu Yasha explained, " The mating ritual for demons requires that the male and female demon to bite each other on the left shoulder and then the male marks his name across the female's chest using the symbols of his name, to mark her as his mate. I will still marry you even if you become a half dog demon like me before we can get married."

Kagome knew that she wanted to be Inu Yasha's mate for life no matter what came up between them. Kagome was willing to go to any length to make her mate happy for the rest of his life. Kagome said, "Inu Yasha, I don't care what I have to deal with to make you happy and feel that I am yours for the rest of our lives. I am ready for the mating ritual for demons and I will try to do my little part of the ritual. If I can do my part of the ritual I will perform that part when I become a half dog demon like you. I love you so much Inu Yasha!"

Kagome yawns and states, "Inu Yasha let's get ready for our enjoyable night." Inu Yasha nods his head in agreement. So they move from the family room to Kagome's bedroom, for the night display of love for each other. Once in Kagome's bedroom Inu Yasha goes to get ready in the bathroom to give Kagome some privacy before they get it going on.

Kagome gets ready by getting undressed expect for her shirt that is unbuttoned with no bra underneath her shirt and she still has her underwear on. She left them on so that Inu Yasha can have some pleasure before he gets his mojo going. Kagome lay down on the bed, just before Inu Yasha returned from the bathroom all set and ready to go. When Inu Yasha returned to Kagome's bedroom and walked in and saw Kagome lying down on her bed and got a great view of her body and how beautiful she was in front of him.

Inu Yasha asked, "Kagome, do you need more time to prepare for tonight?"

Kagome responds in a flirty voice, "No I don't need more time, I thought I'll give you a chance to have some pleasure of finishing getting me undressed!" Inu Yasha came to her side and finished undressing her for the night event.

Inu Yasha and Kagome went at each other for about an hour straight. Inu Yasha starts the mating ritual for demons by biting Kagome on the left shoulder, as Kagome tried to bite Inu Yasha on the left shoulder but her teeth couldn't cut through half blood's skin. So Kagome promises Inu Yasha that when she becomes a half dog demon like he is, to perform her part of the mating ritual for demons. After that Inu Yasha went and wrote his name across Kagome's chest in old Japanese symbols. After half an hour they both got up and put on some PJ's to sleep in for the rest of the night and Kagome snuggled into Inu Yasha's arms and they both fell asleep at the same.

Inu Yasha is the first one to wake up in the morning, knowing that he is snuggled into Kagome, his soul mate. But that wasn't why he was the first one up, the reason he was up because he smelled a new scent coming from his soul mate, which was not present last night when they were having the time of their lives. It hit him like a bag of bricks; he had made her pregnant with his pup. Then he started to sweat buckets on how he was going to get him self out of this tilted spot with Kagome and her lost honor.

Just as Inu Yasha was in a deep throught of what he just found out he did to the one he love the most Kagome woke up and felt sick to her stomach, so she ran to the bathroom to through up in the toilet. Once Kagome settled her stomach, she moved back to her room to snuggle some more Inu Yasha before they had to start the day. Then she felt a funny feeling in her belly and once she got back to her bedroom her best of thoughts were realized when she saw the look of saddened on Inu Yasha's face, because she knew that since he was a half blood he already knew that she was pregnant with his pup. She was glade that she doesn't have any demonic diseases from Inu Yasha last night during their pleasure time, but instead she is baring Inu Yasha's pup.

Inu Yasha said, "Kagome, I am so sorry for stealing your honour from you last night and at what you just found out about aftermath from last night fun that we had, which is that you are pregnant."

Kagome look at Inu Yasha in a loving way and responses, "Inu Yasha I am not going to get mad at you for being pregnant with your pup, you are the only one guy on the face of any time of Earth that I would want to bare children for. Besides that, I know that you're going to marry me when the time is right for me which at the present moment and solution would be anytime you want to have our wedding." From Kagome's responses, Inu Yasha knew that his father had something to do with how he would choice between Kikyo and Kagome was the Tessaiga was the test set by his father intend for Kagome to prove her self to Inu Yasha as a great woman to settle down with for the rest of his life.

As Kagome snuggled in Inu Yasha, she whispered to him, "I am glad that you are the father of my child and you are going to be my husband that I will spend the rest of my life with you."

Inu Yasha responded, "I am glad that you are the mother of my child and you are going to be my wife that I will spend the rest of my life with you."

We see Inu Yasha and Kagome walking into the theatre where plays are put on for the public. Their where walking hand in hand, with Kagome looking very radian from Inu Yasha's point of view. As Inu Yasha sat in the theatre watching the play he feels a lot more close to Kagome then he ever did before.

When Inu Yasha and Kagome got home from the theatre, the first thing the both of them realize at the same time was that Kagome's family was home. When they both got into the kitchen, Kagome said hello to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi responded by asking, "So, how was the weekend alone with your boyfriend?" Kagome told her mother every juice detail of the weekend she had with Inu Yasha, including the previous night's affairs.

At the end of Kagome's recap of the weekend's events Inu Yasha told Mrs. Higurashi, "I will ask Kagome to marry me before hand, so that I had every out come prepared for at the end of the night."

**To be continued**


	3. Miroku's Date

**Miroku's Date**

A soon as Inu Yasha left for the weekend in Kagome's time, Miroku had a big smile on his face. When she realized that Kohaku, Serina, Suzuna and Kaede where gone from the hut they all slept in, Sango was scared to think what the perverted monk was so happy about. Then it hit Sango like a bag of bricks that Miroku had something really intimate planned for her for that weekend.

So Sango took the bull by the horns and said, "Miroku, I will let you snuggle with me as long as you don't grope me!"

Miroku responded, "I can be t r u s t ed now that my wind tunnel curse has been destroyed. I don't need to grope you until you're ready for it."

Sango lovingly said, "I love you Miroku!"

Miroku surprised her by replying, "I love you too Sango!"

As the sun was setting they started to walk back to Kaede's hut for a night of relaxation and rest. As they were going through the thick part of Inu Yasha's forest, Sango thought it would be a great idea to kiss Miroku. Sango grasped Miroku's arm and pulled him in close and gave him a passionate kiss. Miroku started to back up and his hand found a tree truck to keep him standing while he returned his passion for Sango. When they parted for air Miroku turned Sango so that the tree was in between them and kissed her with the same amount of passion as she did for him.

Sango was glad that she was having this romantic moment with Miroku and that she was not with Takeda Kuranosuke, the young lord. While the young lord could buy or give her anything that she could ever desire, but she knew he would never risk his life for hers, as Miroku would do in a heartbeat. Miroku was always there for her, through thick and through thin.

Miroku decided then that it would be a good idea to pick up Sango into his arms and carry her back to Kaede's hut for the night. When he did, Sango began to blush, holding on to Miroku's left shoulder to keep herself up.

While Miroku was cleaning up from dinner, Sango took off her green dress bottom to make herself a little sexier for Miroku when he returned from the clean up job. When Miroku returned to Kaede's hut and stepped inside he saw the most heavenly sight he had ever seen before: he saw Sango, just in her upper rub, sitting there with a sexy look on her face. After he had put away the dinner dishes, he sat down beside Sango.

The next thing that Sango did really surprised Miroku. She put her head in his lap and used it as a pillow to rest on. Her right hand cupped Miroku's cheek and the left hand was placed on his left knee. Miroku used his right hand to cup Sango's cheek and his left hand was placed on Sango's side.

As Miroku and Sango were getting ready for bed, they held each other in a tight embrace as they were taking off each other's clothes. They were both in their undergarments as they settled in to bed in each other's arms. Sango was fast asleep as soon as she got comfortable in Miroku's arms. Before Miroku fell asleep, he kissed Sango on her head and he fell asleep snuggled in with his love.

In the morning, Miroku was the first one up and he went and pick a bouquet of beautiful flowers for Sango. When he returned to Kaede's hut Sango was up and had their breakfast ready. As he came in, he gave Sango the bouquet of flowers and she was surprised that Miroku was the romantic type. Once they were finished breakfast, they sat and snuggled, trying to find things to do together as a couple in love.

Miroku prepared a picnic lunch for him and Sango to enjoy together alone, probably the last weekend before everyone else return to go get the remaining jewel shards from Kouga. They both knew that Kagome would want to keep him alive to be a close friend of hers in the past. Since they both knew that Inu Yasha and Kagome were madly in love with each other, they knew so Kouga would not stand a chance of getting Kagome as his "woman" as he called her.

After they had finished their picnic lunch, they walked to the God Tree to sit under its boughs to snuggle together in the cool shade of the tree Inu Yasha loved to sit under. A few minutes later, Sango was fast asleep, snuggled into Miroku's chest. Miroku noticed this and moved his hand from Sango's shoulder under her robe and under her bra onto her left breast and rubbed it a bit, before he joined Sango in the land of dreams.

When the sun was setting, Sango woke up and found Miroku fast asleep on her, one of his hands rubbing her bare breast. At first, she was pissed off at Miroku, but she knew deep in her heart that this was the only way that Miroku knew how to show his love for her.

So she didn't do anything about being in an uncomfortable situation and stayed in Miroku's embrace while he slept. When Miroku woke up and saw that Sango was already up, he was prepared to get slapped for having his hand on her breast, but he got a big surprise when she kissed his cheek and snuggled against his chest to show that she loved him very much.

When gloom engulfed the land and the stars flickered to life, Miroku carried Sango back to Kaede's hut for the romantic candlelit dinner he had planned for that night, just as Inu Yasha had for Kagome the previous weekend. Sango thought to herself that she had never noticed that Miroku cared that much about her, because she realized he had only once done something that pissed her off to the point where she had almost slapped him. Sango thought that at this moment it would be a great idea to show Miroku how much she loved him. As she leaned over the table to kiss Miroku, she saw that Miroku was doing the same. At that moment and they met in the middle in a passionate kiss.

They snuggled against each other to sleep in each others embrace, because Sango told Miroku when she woke up that she felt very safe in his strong arms. That comment made Miroku feel like a really special guy in Sango's eyes. Miroku's eyes widened when Sango took his right hand and placed it under her bra on her left breast to rub it. A few minutes later, Sango fell asleep with a big smile on her face, knowing that she had just pleased Miroku greatly.

Miroku just looked down at his 'girlfriend' and thought, 'Is my mind playing tricks on me or did Sango just put my right hand on her left breast?' He looked down at where his right hand was and there it was on Sango's left breast. A few moments later, Miroku fell asleep with a huge smile on his face because he had his hand in a place of a woman's body he liked to touch.

The next day, Miroku and Sango sat at the top of the hill in between the God Tree and the well to Kagome's era, waiting for the others to get back from their weekend. They both agreed that they would like privacy at night during the week. Sango surprised Miroku by saying that no matter what, next weekend Miroku and she would go on another date, but this time she would be the one who organized the activities.

Kohaku, Serina, Suzuna and Kaede where just getting all there things unpacked in Kaede's hut and Kohaku wanted to find his older sister first before he did anything else after unpacking his stuff. When he found the Miroku and Sango all snuggled together he knew that soon that Miroku would become his brother-in-law and he was so happy that Miroku would be his older sister's husband.

Kohaku approach the couple and asked, "Can I join you guys?"

Before Sango could responded to her younger brother, Miroku said, "Sure, there is a spot right here," as he petted the ground in between him and Sango.

Kohaku snuggled into the couple's embrace and asked Sango, "Hey sis' is Miroku soon going to become my bro'?"

Sango was shocked at what her younger brother had just asked but was happy that he looked up at Miroku. She responded, "Yes he will be your bro', but it will happen when Inu Yasha is ready to marry Kagome. Then I will be ready to marry Miroku."

Sango thought it would be a good idea to ask if Kohaku had made any moves on Serina to show her that he loved her.

Kohaku responded, "Well, when we were traveling in between the ruins of our village and the ruins of Serina and Suzuna's village, we were attacked by a demon and I made myself the shield to protect the others, but mainly Serina. Remember when Serina told us about this one village that they visited and there was a young man who couldn't take the hint and wanted her as his wife? We were near that village and he tried to hit on her again, so I knocked him out cold."

Sango said that she didn't think any other guy could come close to what he has done for Serina and tomorrow he will have the talk with Miroku.

**To be continued**


	4. Sango's Date

**Sango's Date**

That Friday afternoon, Inu Yasha came through the well in the Feudal Era to deliver two letters and to bring Shippo back to present with him. He and Kagome had written the notes; the message written by him being for Kaede and the other for Sango. As he was heading to Kaede's hut to accomplish his errands, he saw Kaede exiting one of the huts on the outskirts of the village.

InuYasha greeted Kaede with a respectful hello and asked how she had been in his absence. The respectful deference Kaede received from InuYasha surprised her. This was the first time Kaede had ever recalled the half-demon being so courteous to his peers. She knew then that Kagome, ever the reincarnation of her sister, had truly changed InuYasha's attitude for the better in their time together, much as Kikyo had done fifty years ago. A question from InuYasha, asking whose home this was, broke Kaede from her reverie.

"This hut is my own, but seldom have I used it over the years. The dwelling in which I usually stay originally belonged to Kikyo and its walls often remind me of my departed sister. As both she and I were the sole priestesses of this village, the most comfortable homes in the town were granted to us. However, since I have given Kikyo's hut to Sango and Miroku for their own privacy, I shall live here instead. While it does not have the finer trappings of Kikyo's home of old, it will provide a safe place to sleep and a roof over my head."

"Since I will be staying in Kagome's era until the summer, I've come to pick up Shippo so that he can spend time with Kagome. In the meantime, I have something I would like you to take care of for me before the first day of the final month. I'm in a rush so I don't have any time to explain what that task is, but it is all explained in this letter," InuYasha replied.

Handing her the note, he headed off to find his two best friends, Miroku and Sango, to deliver Kagome's letter.

As InuYasha left to see Miroku and Sango, Kaede opened the note and read it.

NOTE

Dear Kaede,

This weekend I need you and the others to go visit Kouga and Ayame let him know that I have taken Kagome as my mate now and thus the demon mating laws are now in effect. Also, tell Kouga and Ayame to come to this village just before the turn of the year. Kagome has invited her close demon friends to a special holiday get-together for about a month and a week long in her time.

If Kouga wants to show Kagome that he really cares about her happiness, he could give the Shikon Jewel Shards that he has to me, so that I can make a gift of them for her. I will explain this weird gift idea to Kouga when they come here.

InuYasha

END OF NOTE

As Kaede finished the note she knew at once what InuYasha was planning. She also knew that Kagome would be very pleased that InuYasha would have gotten the remaining shards without a battle with Kouga.

Kaede smiled to herself, knowing that the half-demon had come a long way in his few years with Kagome.

As the half demon reached the other hut he could smell that someone was cooking lunch. He entered the hut and was greeted by Miroku and Shippo, both hastily finishing preparing a meal for the others. Once everyone was done with their food, InuYasha explained why he was here in the past and gave Sango the letter from Kagome. His tasks complete, the half demon stood up and asked Shippo if he was ready to visit Kagome's era. Shippo, a beaming smile from ear to ear apparent on his face, nodded his assent that he was ready to leave.

As InuYasha and Shippo were leaving, Sango opened and read the note from Kagome.

NOTE

Dear Sango,

InuYasha sent Kaede and the others to go see Kouga this weekend. We also took Shippo here for the weekend, so that you two could have some more time alone.

I thought too I should let you know that InuYasha and I had sex last weekend and it was like a dream come true for me. It was everything I had fantasized it would be like. The result of this is that I am now pregnant with InuYasha's child and I would have it no other way. Because of this, InuYasha and I are so much closer than before. He even said that he would marry me beforehand, which helped me see that he is devoted to me. He will stay by my side forever and Kikyo will no longer attempt to drag him down to Hell with her.

As you can see, having sex with the person you really love can help to show your lover that you desire them in the same as they do. In your case, I would say that if you were to have sex with Miroku, you would reel in that trophy fish, girl!

Finally, at the end of the year InuYasha will be coming back to pick you guys up to have a vacation in my time at our cabin in the mountains and we will also be doing some of the winter activities that I love to do. The only thing I wish would happen is that Kouga and Ayame would come to the village and join us on this trip. In my time, there is a little holiday that I will explain to everyone a little bit later in this year.

Fondest wishes,

Kagome

END OF NOTE

In that instant, InuYasha, with Shippo riding on his shoulder, arrived in Kagome's time through the Bone Eater's Well. Since they had a few hours before Kagome got home from school, InuYasha introduced Shippo to Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa Higurashi. After all the greetings were exchanged, the half demon laid down the rules and the territory that Shippo could play in with Souta will here in the present. After this was done, InuYasha and Shippo both smelled Kagome coming to the Higurashi shrine. When Kagome and Shippo saw each other, they ran to each other with joy in their voices as the cried out the other's name in greeting.

Even as Kagome and Shippo saw each other in her time, Kaede and the others were getting ready to go see Kouga and Ayame. After Miroku and Sango had seen the group off, the monk leaned over and asked, "What did Kagome tell you in her letter?"

Sango looked over at Miroku with a sly look on her face and said, "You will find out tomorrow night, my love."

Miroku whispered to her, "Alright, my love."

When Miroku and Sango went to bed that night Miroku snuggled into her. Since the couple had privacy each night now, the monk had always snuggled with Sango when they went to bed each night.

Earlier that night, Sango was worried about her little brother being with demons that were friends to be protected and not enemies to be destroyed. Miroku reassured her that her brother would understand that the demons that they were visiting were their friends.

At that moment, as Sango and Miroku fell asleep in each other's arms, Kaede was talking to Kouga and Ayame about the things Inu Yasha had said under a sky full of sparkling stars. Kouga nodded his head showing that he understood that Kagome was Inu Yasha's mate and that he had to stick with Ayame as his mate.

When Kaede asked if Kouga would come and spend a month in Kagome's time near the end of the year, the wolf demon replied he would love to and Ayame agreed with him on visiting her best friend Kagome.

At the end of their pleasant conversation, Kouga removed the Shikon Jewel Shards from his body and gave them to Kaede to give to Inu Yasha and as a sign that he wanted to become great friends with Inu Yasha, Kagome and the rest of the gang.

The next day Sango gave Miroku the same treatment he had given her the previous weekend before. As the date was going on, Miroku's mind was running wild trying to figure out what Kagome had told Sango in the note. Near the end of the day Sango noticed that Miroku was getting more excited for what was to come in the evening. The demon hunter gave Miroku a sly look as she said, "Tonight you will enjoy the thing that you have fanaticized about doing ever since you met me!"

That night when Miroku and Sango were preparing for bed, Miroku noticed that Sango was naked and he noted that she looked extremely beautiful nude. The demon hunter looked over at Miroku standing in his underwear, staring at her with wide eyes at her beauty. Or at least that was what she was hoped he was wide eyed about.

Sango then said, "Hey Miroku, tonight we are going to make love to each other. This is what Kagome told me to do, because she did with Inu Yasha the previous weekend and as a result she got pregnant with Inu Yasha's child."

"I love you, Sango. I just couldn't show it. I will marry you as soon as I am able and no matter what the outcome of this night, I will still love you with all of my heart," the monk pledged.

The next morning, Miroku was the first one up and the first thing that he saw was his soon-to-be wife in his arms still snuggled against his chest from the previous night's display of passion. He knew that he was one special guy to have this beautiful, attractive, wonderful and loving woman in his arms.

Just then Sango started to move and she gazed up at him and said, "Good morning my love! There is something I didn't telling you last night; InuYasha told me that he could sense when it was the right time of the month for a female to get pregnant with a male. The reason I didn't tell you this last night was because I thought you would not want to show me how much you love me as I would get pregnant because of our fun yesterday. However, I no longer care about any consequences of our lovemaking for our child will be raised with love and tenderness, just as will InuYasha and Kagome's child."

Everyone came back soon after and Kaede made sure that Inu Yasha had everything he needed before he went back to Kagome's time for the remainder of the season. They all waved Inuyasha goodbye, knowing he would only return near the turn of the year to being everyone to present day Japan so that they could celebrate and rejoice.

**To be continued**


	5. Kagome's Bad Day at School

**Kagome's Bad Day at School**

On Monday morning, when Kagome and Souta where at school and Shippo was playing on Souta's Playstation 2, Mrs. Higurashi and InuYasha were talking about his and Kagome's future together.

Mrs. Higurashi said, "Kagome told me that on the night you two made love, you were trying to talk her out of it. Why did you try and stop Kagome from giving you pleasure that night?"

InuYasha replied, "The reason I was not willing to make love to her at first was because I could sense that she was in heat that night. You're not mad at me for getting your daughter pregnant with my child, being that I'm a half-demon at all?"

Mrs. Higurashi knew that InuYasha thought of himself to be on the bottom rug of society's ladder, so she comforted him by saying, "No, I'm not mad at all. I don't see you as a half-breed but as a loving and caring young man. The same could be said for Kagome. I guess that means Kagome doesn't need birth control pills."

Then InuYasha told Mrs. Higurashi that he would be busy at this time for a month doing research on the costumes of this time. Mrs. Higurashi agreed to let him go off on his own to learn the costumes of this time period for him to understand what he had to do to keep Kagome happy and content.

InuYasha looked up at the clock and noticed that it was almost about time to meet up with Kagome at school for lunch. Before he left, he grabbed a pair of sunglasses to cover up his golden eyes and a baseball cap to conceal his dog ears. As he leaped over the roffs to get to Kagome's school, he heard the school bell ring for the lunch hour, so he picked up the pace to get there in time.

InuYasha met Kagome on the roof of the school a few minutes later and she did not look to happy. When he saw this, he asked, "Bad morning?"

Kagome startled out of her thoughts, replied, "I told all my friends about us and they told their friends and so on and so on, so now the whole school knows and is talking behind my back about us." They headed for a nice restaurant to have lunch together and to think of a way that Kagome could get through high school with her dignity intact.

As InuYasha was eating he was trying to think of a non-violent way of solving Kagome's problem. The half-demon had the idea to accompany Kagome to school tomorrow to send a message to everyone that she had her boyfriend's protection. As InuYasha was carrying Kagome back to school he told her that he would stay at school with her tomorrow for the day and she agreed with that idea.

When he dropped Kagome back at school for the afternoon, he said, "Let your friends know that I will be hanging out with you here tomorrow, so we can hang out all together like our little gang in the past." She agreed with that idea went, and finished her day at school.

When the half-demon got back the Higurashi Shrine, he told Mrs. Higurashi all about what Kagome was going through at school and what he planned to do about it.

Kagome came home at the end of the school day still a little depressed about what her problem. Mrs. Higurashi knew that since Kagome had InuYasha as her boyfriend now, it was his territory to make her feel better. Kagome finished her homework and had dinner before she got an idea on how Inu Yasha could help her feel better, since all night he was trying everything he knew she would like.

As she was preparing to have a nice relaxing bath, she surprised InuYasha when she asked him to give her a massage as she bathed. As Kagome was getting undressed for her relaxing bath, Inu Yasha was sitting on the toilet, keeping his gaze away from the bath. Kagome was looking directly at InuYasha, glad that he was respecting her privacy by not staring at her naked but she wanted him to see her in her birthday suit beauty.

Kagome smiled as she said, "InuYasha, I don't care if you see me naked."

He started to blush as he answered, "I will look at you at all times now, but I allready know that you are beautiful."

As Kagome relaxed in the tub of hot water, Inu Yasha rubbed her shoulders and arms as all her angrer and fears left her as she got some tender loving care from the only person that she knew could give her the right type of TLC. InuYasha leaned over and gave Kagome a kiss on her cheek to show her that he didn't care what other people said about their relationship. She mumbled, "I love you, InuYasha."

After she was done her nice relaxing bath, Kagome prepared the couple's lunches for the next day. The size of the lunch she made for herself and Inu Yasha was a little larger than when she made lunch just for herself for a day at school. She just figured that she had to bring more food to keep a half-demon full for the remaining two and a half hours school after lunch.

After Kagome finished preparing their lunches for the next day at school, she went to the family room to snuggle with Inu Yasha for the remaining few hours of the night that they had before the had to head to bed. InuYasha was just holding Kagome in a tight but secure embrace and he could not be anymore happy at that point his long life, being with his soul mate, someone who loved him for who he was not who he could become.

As Kagome was slipping into bed, InuYasha was taking his customary spot on the floor. Kagome noticed that InuYasha was still sleeping on the ground beside her bed to protect her without pissing off her mother by sharing her bed with her. Kagome knew that her mother wouldn't be angry at him for sharing her bed with her. Kagome noticed also that it was late November and the weather was changing from warm to cold at night and that InuYasha would get cold over the night without a warm bed to sleep in.

Kagome looked over at her half demon lover and asked, "Do you want to share my bed with me?"

He was surprised at her question but realized that she knew that the nights where getting colder and colder and he might need some warmth, so he nodded his head in agreement to her proposal. He got up into her bed and snuggled into Kagome for the rest of the night.

Mrs. Higurashi was up the next morning earlier than normal because she was getting some of her husband's clothes for InuYasha to wear today to go to Kagome's high school and not draw any unwanted questions. As Mrs. Higurashi went to put the clothes in Kagome's room, she walked into the room and saw InuYasha snuggled in against her daughter. Mrs. Higurashi started to smile, knowing that her daughter had found true love through a half-demon. She put the clothes on Kagome's desk and left the room so that she could prepare breakfast for the family that morning.

Shortly after, InuYasha woke up to the smell of breakfast. He rolled out of bed without disturbing Kagome from her peaceful slumber and noticed some articles of clothing for him to wear to Kagome's high school today. As he changed into his modern-day clothes he realized that Mrs. Higurashi must have seen him snuggled with Kagome this morning, so she maybe she was a little mad at him for sharing Kagome's bed with her.

As InuYasha made his way to the kitchen to eat his morning meal before he headed out for the day, he decided he needed to talk to Mrs. Higurashi about what she had seen in Kagome's bedroom. The half demon walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a very happy Mrs. Higurashi saying, "Good morning, InuYasha, did you have a good night's rest?"

InuYasha was shocked and surprised at how much of a good mood Mrs. Higurashi was in after seeing what she saw earlier that morning. He responded, "Good morning, I slept very well thank you very much. I guess that means you don't mind if I share Kagome's bed?"

Mrs. Higurashi responded, "No I don't mind at all if you share Kagome's bed."

Once everyone was up and had their breakfast, Kagome and Souta were hurriedly getting ready to go to school for the day as InuYasha was waiting for them. The half-demon dropped Souta off at his school for the day and said that they would be back at the end of the school day to pick him up. Once Inu Yasha and Kagome got to her school, Kagome went around finding all of her teachers to let them know InuYasha would be in their classes for the day.

The lunch bell rang and InuYasha, Kagome and the group of her friends were eating lunch on the roof top of their school as they talked about the solution concerning Kagome's problem. InuYasha suggested that Kagome and her friends hang out together in a group like how they traveled in the past.

InuYasha also wanted to talk to Houjou. He and Houjou went to a far off corner of the roof and started to talk about affairs that would affect people of their age and the situation as he and Kagome were in.

Houjou explained to the half demon that male and females in this time were seen as equals and that they could both hold down a job to provide for themselves. Houjou also explained that when the females got married and started a family it was expected that the male would continue to provide for his wife and family, while the wife would raise the children. Houjou further explained that InuYasha would have to be well-educated to be able to get a good job here in the present, but if he didn't have an education he could still get a job, but it wouldn't be so great a job to support a growing family.

InuYasha then asked Houjou, "Even if I don't have a good education would having experience doing something for a long time and knowing what the hell I was doing help me get a good job?"

Houjou replied, "Yes, that would help but that would also depend on what line of work you're interested in getting into and if it requires an education or not."

The half-demon thanked Houjou for his helpful advice. He told Houjou that he could still be friends with Kagome as long as he knew that she was taken by InuYasha. He told him that he considered Houjou a good guy and a close friend of his after their little chat. As the left the far corner of the roof to join with the girls to finish hanging out together during lunch time, Houjou whispered to InuYasha that he was starting to go out with Arimi and they were madly in love with each other. The half-demon smiled and says that since Arimi was Kagome's closest friend and that they should plan on having a double date.

The rest of their lunch break was spent explaining to InuYasha what the first two classes were. The group said that the first class of the day had been Mathematics and the thing they learned that day was called Trigonometry, a branch of math that involved a shape called a triangle with a right angle of 90 degrees. They also explained that the second class of the day had been Science and the area of they were studying right now was Physics. Kagome showed InuYasha one of the problems they were working on. It read: a tennis ball is dropped from a rooftop at a height of 5 feet. Knowing that the mass of the tennis ball is a 2 kg and that the force of gravity on the ball is 9.81 m/s squared, calculate the tennis ball's force due to gravity.

The half-demon scratched his head, not understanding. "What the hell is a tennis ball? Force of gravity? Is that some kind of priestess magic?" After much explaining by the rest of the group, Eri, unable to contain herself, screamed out the answer.

Kagome told InuYasha that the last two classes of the day would be a lot easier for him to understand since the first class of the afternoon was History, which was the study of events that occurred in the past. The period that the class was studying at the moment was the Feudal Era, which would make it easier for the half-demon to understand as it was the period in which he lived in. The last class of the day was Physical Education, which involved movement and teams playing sports. The sport that they were to play that day was ice hockey. She quickly explained the rules and the role each player would have to fulfill in their particular position. Kagome then described what type of protective equipment that they would each be wearing during the game.

Just then the bell rang to end the lunch period so the group of friends headed into the school to prepare for their history class. As InuYasha sat in the class and listened to the teacher talk of the events that had happened during the era he had grown up in, he noticed that the details were all accurate. After class as InuYasha and Kagome left, the half-demon remarked that he was surprised that the teacher's explanations of the Feudal Era were so detailed.

When everyone was heading out on to the ice to warm up for the hockey game, Kagome talked her gym teacher into letting her pick for one of the teams. Her teacher agreed and so Kagome went and warmed up with the rest of the class.

After the warm up was done, the draft for the two teams began with Kagome taking InuYasha, Houjou, Arimi, Eri and Yuka. After the teams were chosen, the two teams began setting their up positions and Kagome hastily decided that with his quick reflexes InuYasha would make the perfect goalie. She and Houjou would be the defence because she thought that she could help Houjou with some of the commands that InuYasha would yell out during the game. Finally at the forward positions would be Arimi at centre, Eri at the right and Yuka at the left. She knew that InuYasha would be yelling out commands to them too much because of their positions.

When the score was 5-0 for them, Kagome realized that her setup was perfect because when InuYasha got the puck, Arimi was already deep in the opponent's zone with no one there but the goalie. InuYasha would pass the puck to Arimi and she would score the goal while she, Houjou, Eri and Yuka were hammering every blue jersey player in their sights.

By the time they had a break between periods, the score for Kagome's team was 10-0. With the stellar idea of putting in InuYasha as goalie Kagome knew at this point that her team was great but they had then found the other team's weakness. When it was 5-0 she had thought they had found a hole in the other team's defences. By the end of the game the score was a back-breaking 30-0 for Kagome's all-star team.

As InuYasha, Kagome, Houjou, Arimi, Eri and Yuka left school at the end of the day, InuYasha and Kagome told the rest of the group to meet them back at the Higurashi Shrine because they had to pick up Souta and his little girlfriend. With that, he ran back towards Souta's school with Kagome on his back.

As InuYasha and Kagome came to the entrance of Souta's school, they met Souta and Hitomi there. Hitomi knew Kagome from the beginning of the time she had started to date Souta, but she had not met InuYasha yet. The first thing Souta did was to introduce Hitomi to his half-demon idol InuYasha. He made sure beforehand that Hitomi knew that while InuYasha was a demon, not all demons were evil. When nobody was in sight, InuYasha took off the baseball cap covering his dog ears and the sun glasses covering his eyes to show Hitomi what Souta said was true.

Souta did the introductions by saying, "Hitomi, this is InuYasha, my sister's boyfriend and my idol. InuYasha this is Hitomi, my girlfriend that I am always telling you about." InuYasha held out his hand to shake Hitomi's hand and greeted her with a fanged smile. After the introductions were done and over with, InuYasha carried Kagome, Souta and Hitomi back to the Higurashi Shrine to plan out who would bring all the food and all of the gear to the Higurashi family's cabin in the mountains for the Christmas vacation.

After the planning session, they had decided that Houjou would bring up everything in his family's van to the cabin while everyone else would come up to the cabin via a rented bus. Thus, they all had their plans for the Christmas vacation formulated three months in advance.

**To be continued**


	6. Inu Yasha's Big Decision

**Inu Yasha's Big Decision**

After the week, wear he let Kagome's High School know that he was not the stereo typical boyfriend of this era. After he was sure that Kagome would not get a more trouble from her High School, he started to observe a typical male day and a typical family day. After a few days of observation he notice what Houjou said was true in the typical behavior of the typical family unit.

So Inu Yasha started observing what it took to be a great 'Body Guard,' so he could provide for Kagome, him self and their unborn pup/child. He found out that it does require an education but he had skills that some of the bodyguards he saw would wish that they had. He knew that the missing education would not eliminate him from getting that position because he knew that his skills would set him to a completely new level that no other bodyguard has reached before, now or in the future.

Once the month had passed Inu Yasha told Kagome what he planned to do, by living in her time and finding a job to support them and their future family. Which this idea of Inu Yasha's really caught Kagome off guard and really surprised her that Inu Yasha actually wanted to be a normal male in her time and even live in her time. Kagome gave Inu Yasha a large hug with a passionate kiss for his selfless decision to make their future together a brighter one.

That night Inu Yasha explained to Kagome that he wanted to try and become a body guard that would hopefully only operate in Japan. Kagome knew that person who wants becoming a body guard needs an education but in the case of Inu Yasha his skills would out weigh him not having an education. Inu Yasha said, "When I was talking to Houjou the day that I spend at your school, he said that I would need something called a resume to give to the employer. Kagome, what is this resume thing anyways? Kagome, do you mind helping me put together this resume thing together?" As Kagome explained what a resume is to Inu Yasha, he listened intently to her explanation he noted that this was an important document to have in this time period. After Kagome explained what a resume was, she agreed to help Inu Yasha in any way or form to get this job.

Kagome wrote out Inu Yasha resume because Inu Yasha did not know modern written language. Once Inu Yasha's resume was complete, Kagome started to teach Inu Yasha proper interview skills for the interview since she could not accompany him into the interview and how he has to wear at the interview. Inu Yasha was listening intently to what he had to do to impress the employer and how he has to present himself as a good employee.

Kagome want to accompany Inu Yasha as he dropped of his resume because she wanted to talk to the employer to step it up so that Inu Yasha could be himself during the interview. She told the employer that Inu Yasha was a half demon and had the sword of legend called the Tessaiga as is primary weapon. With the Tessaiga Inu Yasha could perform two techniques to kill off his enemies. If all else false Inu Yasha is a great hand to hand combat fighter.

When she got to talk about the powerful demons in the feudal era, the most reseat powerful demon's name was Naraku. Kagome told the employer that one of the powerful demon that Inu Yasha defeated was one demon that his own father who was the Great Demon of the Western Lands, could only seal it into a spell to protect Inu Yasha and Inu Yasha's mother from the demon and Inu Yasha took the demon once Naraku unsealed it from Inu Yasha's father's seal so the demon alive and kicking, Inu Yasha was able to defeat this demon easily. That demon's name was Ryuukossei.

After Kagome told the employer Inu Yasha's experience and skills he had the employer was impress with what Inu Yasha has done and what type of skills Inu Yasha brought to the table. So the employer promised Kagome that Inu Yasha had the position with no contested, he just want to meet Inu Yasha to see if his attitude was what this business need, which was I will kill you before you kill me. The other reason why the employer wants to meet Inu Yasha was to get all the measurement for the cloths he need to wear on the job and how to hint the entire demon features that Inu Yasha had visible.

When Kagome got out of the meeting Inu Yasha was waiting outside for her to come out of her little meeting with hopefully his employer, He could only think what they talk about him in that little meeting. When they were heading back to the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome told Inu Yasha that she made sure that he would get this job without any bumps along the way to his choice career.

When Inu Yasha went through with the interview it was a lot easier than he excepted it to be. After the interview his new employer told him that if Kagome want him to take specific days, weeks or months off for personal reason that was cool with him, because taking care of your love if the first thing to be taking care of before your career. He told Inu Yasha that he should come in two days from now to pick up his work uniform. Inu Yasha was also told that he started in a month time (November) with no training required and his pay would be 9.9 million dollars per month.

Inu Yasha came back in the two-day time to pick up his work uniform, which had a place on the hip to hold his Tessaiga. He knew from Kagome, that his employer knew the fighting experience he had under his belt. The employer told Inu Yasha that their was standard equipment given to new employees, but in Inu Yasha's case he had all the equipment need to protect someone important.

**To be continued**


	7. Preparing for Christmas

**Preparing for Christmas**

On this particular year the first of December fell on a Saturday, which was good because Kagome and Inu Yasha could plan out the 5 weeks of the Christmas vacation with their friends in the mountains. Inu Yasha promised that he would go back to the past to get their friends to come to the present to join them in this holiday. Shippo was sitting on Kagome's desk trying to help Inu Yasha and Kagome planning the vacation in the mountains.

Kagome had a piece of paper from her friends, Souta and Hitomi with dates and winter activities to do over the 5 weeks at the mountain. The list of winter activities that Kagome made was as follows:

Down hill skiing,

Ice skating,

Sledding,

Snowball fight,

Ice Hockey,

Cross-country skiing,

Snowmobiling.

When Inu Yasha and Kagome both looked over the list of dates that everyone had given them they decided that they were to do all the winter activities during the first week of the Christmas Holidays. Once that was done and over with, it was supper time and everyone gather to eat and hear what Inu Yasha and Kagome planned for everyone over the Christmas Break. After supper Kagome called all of her friends and Souta's girlfriend to let them know the dates of went each winter activity would happen on the Christmas Holiday.

After all of the phone calls where made, Kagome leaned onto Inu Yasha's strong chest and whispered to him, "Let's head off to bed!" For the whole time that Shippo has been in Kagome's time he has shared Souta's room, but to night he wanted to sleep with his adoptive parents. As Inu Yasha and Kagome went up to her room to go to bed, Shippo followed them very close but not to close to piss off Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha notice what Shippo was doing and turn around very quickly on Shippo who was preparing for Inu Yasha's punch, but it never came only a strong hand came a pick him up and said, "Shippo if you wanted to be with us for a night I would not say no."

Shippo knew why Inu Yasha was trying to be understanding, was because Kagome was pregnant with his pup/child. So Inu Yasha was trying to learn everything about being a great father for his pup/child went it comes. Shippo understood that Inu Yasha was trying to use Shippo as his pup/child, so when the pup/child comes Inu Yasha will be a great father for the pup/child. Shippo was glad to help Inu Yasha in any way or form.

Shippo snuggled into the spot in between Inu Yasha and Kagome and he was the happiest little demon in the world at any point in time. The next morning Shippo woke up and Inu Yasha was already up and getting Kagome's stuff ready so she could get ready for her day at her work at (Japanese Store). Shippo got out of bed without disturbing Kagome as she slept peacefully and help Inu Yasha finish getting Kagome's lunch ready and pack for her.

As Inu Yasha and Shippo where eating their breakfast, Shippo told Inu Yasha that for this Christmas day thing Miroku want Inu Yasha to buy him a gift for Sango. So Inu Yasha told Shippo that he was going to take care of his Christmas shopping today will Kagome is at work. Inu Yasha said that, if Shippo wanted he could come along with him and Souta on this shopping for Christmas gifts and he could get some if he wanted to.

A few minutes later, Kagome came down to start getting ready for work that day and was pleasantly surprise when everything was done and ready for her ahead of time. She knew that Inu Yasha did this for her because he deeply in love with her and he knew every little thing that he did would help Kagome out in a big way. After she had her breakfast Kagome went and showered and got all dress and looking beautiful in the eyes of Inu Yasha. When Kagome was ready to go Inu Yasha took her to her work and made sure that she had everything she need and knew how to contact him if anything went wrong today and he would come and get her.

Once Inu Yasha got back the Higurashi Shrine he stop for half an hour to rest before having a day of shopping. Once Souta and Shippo were ready to go Inu Yasha took them to the shopping mall that his boss said had the best shops for people of all ages and his boss gave Inu Yasha the direction on how to get their from the Higurashi Shrine. Souta was the navigator for the trip that they took to the shopping mall.

When they got to the mall Souta asked Inu Yasha, "Why Inu Yasha want him to come along with Inu Yasha to get Christmas gifts for everyone?" Inu Yasha replied, "He wanted Souta's input on the gifts that he was getting form Kagome." Souta figure out that Inu Yasha want Kagome to see him for want he is but not for hat he could be like Kikyo saw him for what he could become.

When they got to the food court of the mall Inu Yasha got out a list of things that he want to get Kagome for Christmas gifts. The list of the items that Inu Yasha and Mrs. Higurashi made for Kagome Christmas gifts from Inu Yasha is as follows:

Picture frame with on the top Inu Yasha name engraved, and on the bottom Kagome name engraved on it,

Locket with a IY + KH engraved on the front of the locket,

Chain to attach something very important to both of them on to keep it safe,

Engagement ring to tell all human males in any time that Kagome has been taken, with a Heart Shape on the face.

When they were finished getting Kagome's Christmas gifts that Inu Yasha is going to give to her on Christmas day. They left the jewelry store with Inu Yasha's gift and the one that he promised Miroku that he would get as similar to his but instead of a chain in would be a bracelet with 'Bring it on!' for Sango. This fit Sango personality perfectly because she never backed down from a change.

Once everyone had their Christmas gifts that they wanted to give to everyone else for Christmas Inu Yasha took Souta and Shippo back to the Higurashi Shrine. After Souta and Shippo was back at the Shrine Inu Yasha went and pick up Kagome from her work. Went he got to Kagome's work, it just then struck him that she was working at the same place as his boss. He was happy that she works at the same spot as he would be in training the new employees. Kagome was already in the front entrance way waiting for Inu Yasha when he land at the building.

As Inu Yasha cared Kagome on his back running like the wind back to the Higurashi Shrine he asked her, "If she worked on a team with his boss?" Kagome replies, "Took you long enough to figure that one out! Yes, I do work as your boss's secretary and I made sure that I was the one communicating with you and your team of body guards." When Inu Yasha heard this he had big fanged smile on his face. The fanged smiled did not come off until they got back to the Higurashi Shrine.

Will Inu Yasha was gone to pick Kagome up from work, Mrs. Higurashi prepared all the things Inu Yasha need to bring to work that night for his night shift. When Inu Yasha and Kagome got home, Kagome told Inu Yasha to go is cleaned up and changed for work will she prepares the stuff he needs to bring to work tonight. When Inu Yasha was finished getting ready for work tonight he came down to pack his thing for work, he got a surprise when it had all ready been done and in Kagome's hands. Kagome hand Inu Yasha his things for work and he leaned over and gave her a good-bye kiss and was off to work.

Once he was gone to work, Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi went to get Inu Yasha a Christmas gift from Kagome, will Jii-Chan watch over Souta and Shippo. Kagome had planned on getting Inu Yasha a photo album that had picture of all the time that they have spend together and an engagement ring to tell all human females in anytime that he was taken.

When Inu Yasha asked Kagome for the broken Shikon Jewel she did not know what he had in mind for it but she knew that very soon she would know. Kagome had a third Christmas gift planned to give Inu Yasha. If her guest for what Inu Yasha was doing with the broken Shikon Jewel was right. She would knew he would give it to her and say, 'Kagome, know you can choice if I become a full fledge demon or full fledge human or I stay the way I am right now.' She planned to surprise him when she used the Jewel to make herself a half bread dog demon like he was.

When Kagome was done getting Inu Yasha his Christmas gift she got everyone else their Christmas gifts as well, because when she got the photo album and the engagement ring for Inu Yasha she got one of each for Sango as well to give to Miroku.

When Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi got home from their Christmas shopping Kagome went and hided Inu Yasha's Christmas gift in her closet where she knew he would go noising around in.

**To be continued**


	8. Christmas Vacation

**Christmas Vacation**

Well Kagome and her friends finish the last Friday before the Christmas Vacation, Inu Yasha left to get the gang from the past and his remaining Christmas gift for Kagome from Kaede. Kaede knew of a way that the Shikon Jewel would be hidden from Kagome senses until she opens it on Christmas day.

When Inu Yasha leaped up out of the well in his time he was greeted by everyone with all their stuff ready to go when he got their. The first things that Inu Yasha brought through the well were the things that everyone brought for the trip. Once all the things that everyone wanted to bring on the trip was in the Higurashi family home, Inu Yasha went back to the past to pick up the gang. When everyone was outside of the well house in Kagome's time they were all amazed at how the Japan they knew has changed over the centuries.

When Kagome and her friends got to the Higurashi Shrine they all got a big surprise when they got into the house and everyone form the past was their wait for them to get home to go to the mountains for the vacation. Kagome was extremely surprise to see that Kouga was trying to call her his woman or anything in that nature but he was glued to Ayame and he gave Houjou a look of death, when the poor boy look at Ayame when Kagome was doing the introductions for everyone.

Later on in the evening when everyone was talking to each other to get to know everyone their better, Ayame wanted to talk to Kagome in private without Kouga glued to her. When Ayame and Kagome were in Kagome's room, the door was closed and locked to make sure Inu Yasha, and Kouga could not get in. Ayame was grateful that Kagome choice Inu Yasha over Kouga. Kagome told Ayame that Kouga and the other guy that she introduced Houjou was not her type but Inu Yasha was her type.

Everyone stayed at the Higurashi home, so they could leave early in the morning the next day to be at the Higurashi family cabin by the afternoon. Everyone organized their things into Houjou van the night before, so that Houjou and Miroku could leave as early as possible the next day. Once everyone was clean and had breakfast, Kouga and Ayame where educated on why and how they had to hide their ears and eyes when out in public. Once everyone was ready the all board the rented bus and were off to the Higurashi family cabin in the mountains.

When everyone got to the Higurashi family cabin they were surprised to see that Houjou and Miroku had moved everything into the cabin and it was organized for each person to get their own stuff. The rooms where as follows:

Inu Yasha, Kagome and Shippo would be in Kagome's room,

Miroku and Sango would be in one for the many guest rooms,

Kouga and Ayame would be in another one of the many guest rooms,

Houjou and Arimi would be in another one of the guest rooms,

Souta and Hitomi would be in Souta's room,

Kohaku and Serina would be in another one of the guest rooms that was joined to Miroku and Sango's room,

Kaede and Suzuna would be in another one of the guest rooms,

Eri and Yuka would be in the last guest room in the cabin,

Jii-Chan and Mrs. Higurashi had to share the master bedroom.

Once everyone was settled in Kagome explained the plans for the up coming up week to her friends that came from the past. They were confused at the different activities that they could do in the snow and the cold. That night everyone was in bed by 9 O'clock the night to rest up for the up coming week of fun.

The next morning after everyone had French toast they started getting ready to go down hill skiing, Kagome made sure that everyone from the past would have winter gear to wear when they went outside at any time this vacation. When they were at the ski hill and learning how to ski Inu Yasha, Kouga and Ayame pick up quickly and wear at the level of Kagome and her friends in no time flat. Everyone else who came from the past slowly learned how to ski, so Souta and Hitomi where the ones who help the others out on the bunny hill for the day.

Each passing day brought a different winter activity and the same beginning to the day of learn the new activity for Kagome's friends from the past. Once it got closer to Christmas Eve Kagome and her friends told Inu Yasha and the gang who came from the past that a local hotel always holds a Christmas Eve ball that all of them will be attending and having fun at.

The next day they went out shopping for everyone formal clothes for the ball in just a couple of days away. The first store that they went to was the girl's dress store. Once everyone was in the store Kagome show everyone where every girls size, because they had the measurement of each member of the group before hand done for the dress size so the guys could pick a dress for each of the females in the group.

After about fifteen minutes everyone meet at the change rooms at the back of the store, to let the females try on their dresses to choice which one they want to wear at the Christmas Eve ball. The first person to go and try on her dress was Kagome because she knew what and how the change rooms worked.

Kagome tried on her dress that everyone picks out for her. When Kagome was done trying on all of the dress, the one that she likes the most out of them all was the one Inu Yasha pick out for her. The dress was a spaghetti striped V-neck top and the dress reached to her angles. The dress fit her figure to a 'T' which brought her beauty and she like the colour of dark green with a white boarder and a red bow on the chest of the dress. Inu Yasha was pleased that Kagome like his choice for her dress, because he thought that green was the colour that brought out her beauty in its fullest form.

The next girl to go was Sango, just like Kagome before her she liked the dress that her boyfriend picks out for her. Which this choice surprised everyone their that knew Sango's personality, but Kagome knew since Sango was with Miroku now Sango had to look very sexy to please her boyfriend. The dress is strapless and is a low cut front and the dress bottom went to just a little over her knees (needs more work on make the dress for a hot chick!). The dress is a black dress with a pink boarder.

It went on like this for an hour at which point all the girls had their dress pick out by their boyfriends that the girls like a lot. Their next stop was the men's tuxedo store, for the guys to get their tuxedos pick out.

For tuxedos there was not much selection for colour and style for guys to choice from. All the guys look a like, in the girls mind their boyfriend was the most handsome guy out of them all. After that was done and over with they went and sat at the food court and had lunch.

The gang had a few days before the Christmas Eve ball. So Kouga decided that he would let Eri Yuka know that he two male demon friends that were look for a mate and did not care if the female was demon or human. They just want a female who love them and did not mind a demon husband. The girl told Kouga that they would give his friends two dates and they will go from their.

Kagome spend some one-on-one time with her mother, so she knew where her mother was with her relationship with Inu Yasha. Mrs. Higurashi knew why her daughter was doing this, it was because daughter is planning on spend the rest of her life with the half demon that Kagome was madly in love with. Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter that what ever she had planned to do with Inu Yasha, she would always be their for Kagome. Kagome said, "Even if I become a half dog demon like Inu Yasha, when they get all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel back and make the jewel hole again." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "Honey I would not care if you were even a full fledged demon you are my daughter first and for most."

The night Kagome woke up around midnight snuggled into Inu Yasha's protective arms, Inu Yasha was still fast asleep. Kagome started to massage and kiss Inu Yasha's dog ears and he started to purr and start massaging her lower back. As Kagome massaged the ear that she was kissing and kissing the one that she was massing, Inu Yasha's hand went under her nighty and continued massaging her lower back. Then Inu Yasha's hands moved to Kagome side and then to her stomach and final started to massage her breasts.

After a few minutes of Kagome massing and kissing Inu Yasha's dog-ears she stopped and fell asleep for the rest of the night. That made Inu Yasha's sub-conscience stops massing Kagome's breasts and goes back to the protective hug like they were in before.

The next morning Kagome woke up first and notice Inu Yasha had stopped massaging her breasts and she was in a protective hug from Inu Yasha. When Inu Yasha woke up and notices that Kagome's nighty was all wrinkled up, which meant that he sub-consciously did something to his mate. He then notice Kagome wake and knew what he did the previous night and she didn't look piss off about what he did to her, but she gave him a look of satisfaction that he did everything right will he slept.

Later on in the day when Kagome and Ayame were doing each others hair, Kagome asked Ayame, "If Kouga has made any signs if he want any pups or anything a long those lines?" Ayame replied smiling, "He has and I am a few weeks pregnant with our first pup." Kagome in a joyful voice says, "That this is traffic because Miroku and Sango and Inu Yasha and I are also expecting a pup and a child, so with Kouga and yourself expect a pup of your own it will be a great for all of us friends, so our little one could grow up in a happier life then Inu Yasha did."

Inu Yasha sensed that Arimi had a child growing inside of her. Inu Yasha took Houjou and Arimi aside and told them that their pleasure time at night brought the other side of the sexual coin. Once this information was given, Houjou wanted some alone time with Arimi. Went Inu Yasha was gone Houjou told Arimi that he would always be with her and marry her. As a reward for Houjou's selflessness Arimi pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Once Kagome and Ayame found out that there is going to be one more child in the play mate program that they were organizing for all of the babies once they are in the world. Kagome and Ayame both cried out in unison four for four and two more to go! Ayame told the Kagome and Arimi that Kouga is organizing a blind date with the remaining two females that don't have a boyfriend with his two right hand wolves.

Eri and Yuka learned that their was a ton of pressure on them to be able to produce a baby with the two wolf boys, so that female in the gang will be having a pup/child around the same time. Eri and Yuka told Kagome, Ayame, Sango and Arimi that they were trying to make the two wolf boys sweet because they want the boys to think that they have to earn the love from the two females that they are dating.

Everyone was having a great dancing and enjoying the freedom of having to battle Naraku for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome got a pleasant surprise when she was dancing with Inu Yasha, he knew ball room dancing. Kagome asked, "Inu Yasha, where did he learn how to ball room dance?" Inu Yasha responded, "I learn this type of dancing from my mother, so that I was ready to go to form functions with my whole family when I became of age."

**To be continued**


	9. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

The next morning everyone was sitting around the Christmas tree waiting to open their gifts. The three young women who did not have a boyfriend went first and then the youngest couples follow to the oldest people in the room went last.

When it was Kagome's turn to unwrap the gift from Inu Yasha, it was a big box that had four smaller boxes inside. In the first small box was a picture frame with Inu Yasha and Kagome's name engraved to the top and bottom of the frame with a picture of them sitting on a root of the God Tree in the Feudal Era. The next small box contained a locket with IY+KH engraved in the front and on the inside was a picture Inu Yasha and Kagome snuggled together asleep. Once Kagome was done looking at the locket, Inu Yasha took the locket and placed it around Kagome's neck.

The next small box contained a chain with two screws to put something their, Kagome though what was suppose to be their? Just then Inu Yasha took her free hand and placed something cylinder shaped in her hand and Kagome knew instantly what it was. When Inu Yasha moved his hand it revealed the whole Shikon Jewel together again, and then she was able to connect the dots the chain was meant for the Shikon Jewel for her to wear around her neck. Once the Shikon Jewel was put on the chain, Inu Yasha took the new necklace and placed it around Kagome's neck.

As Kagome pick up the smallest box of them all, she started to shack because she knew what was in this box 'engagement ring.' When Kagome open the box to reveal the engagement ring, Inu Yasha said, "Now any male will know that you are taken." After Inu Yasha finished putting the engagement ring on Kagome's left hand ring finger, Kagome gave Inu Yasha a long passionate kiss.

Once Inu Yasha opened all his gifts from everyone except Kagome, their was a flash a bright white light. Inu Yasha could sense a different aurora coming form Kagome and when he look beside him where Kagome was sitting as the light was dulling he notice that the shadow of Kagome's figure was different in that she had dog ears on top of her head. When the light was complete gone he notice that Kagome look almost identical to him expect she was female.

Kagome explain that went she made her wish on the Shikon Jewel she wished that she would become a half dog demon like Inu Yasha with the same night of the month where she would become fully human. She also told them that she had kept the perfidy jewel to wear as a piece of jewelry from her fiancé Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha whispered so only she could hear what he had to say, "I thought you were perfect as a human, but now you are a goddess!"

Inu Yasha leaned over and gave Kagome a long romantic passionate kiss for her life changing decision to become a half dog demon like he was. Against her lips he said, "I will always love you, I will always stay be your side, and I Promise that I will always protect you from anything and everything."

Once everyone got over the shock of Kagome using the Shikon Jewel to turn half dog demon like Inu Yasha, Kagome gave Inu Yasha his real Christmas gifts. The first one was a photo album with Inu Yasha and Kagome's memories were written on the front of the bended book. All the pages of the book was filled with photo's of Inu Yasha and Kagome together in the past and present, Inu Yasha's major victories against some of the toughest demons in all of Japan. (List of tough demons that Inu Yasha defeated with Kagome around.)

The title of that section of the book was 'The toughest guy around in any time period!' Seeing all the photos in that section of the book made Inu Yasha give off a big fanged smile. At this point their were no more photos in the book and Kagome told him that the rest was for the remainder of their happy lives together.

The last of Kagome's gift for Inu Yasha was an engagement ring to tell all females the he was taken. Kagome put on the engagement ring on Inu Yasha's left ring finger. After Kagome was done, Inu Yasha leaned over and gave Kagome a long romantic passionate kiss as thanks for her great Christmas gift.

After the clean up of all the wrapping paper and all other materials used to wrap the Christmas gifts up for Christmas day, Inu Yasha and Kagome took on of the snowmobiles out to go some where with a little more privacy to have some alone time with each other. Kagome snuggled into Inu Yasha's strong chest and asks, "Can you train me the techniques that you use in battle?" Inu Yasha kisses Kagome's cheek and responses, "Sure I will teach you Iron Reaver Soul Sealer and Blades of Blood in three days."

After a hour of them snuggled into to each other, Inu Yasha whispered into Kagome's dog ears, "When we go back to my time, I will bring you to (Demon Black Smith that helps Inu Yasha) to get him to make a female version of the Tessaiga with the same techniques as his Tessaiga has in the female version of Tessaiga, but you can still use your archery skills to fight."

Once they got back to the cabin it was about 9 o'clock at night and everyone was in bed when Inu Yasha and Kagome got in. Well Inu Yasha and Kagome were preparing for bed, Kagome marked Inu Yasha as her mate, by biting Inu Yasha on the left shoulder. So that she could fulfill her end of the demon mating ritual that Inu Yasha did with her, when they had sex that Saturday night. After that was done and over with they snuggled into each other in bed to sleep the night away.

**To be continued**


	10. New Years

**New Years**

On New Years Eve, Inu Yasha and Kouga went back to their time to set up the blind dates for Eri and Yuka, so they could see what Ginta and Hakkaku had to offer to a long term relationship that lead to mating. Once Inu Yasha and Kouga were in the past, they were greeted by Ginta and Hakkaku. Which Kouga started to explain why the he and Inu Yasha were back a little earlier than expected, was because he had line up to female friends of Kagome's to go out on a date with both of them.

Ginta and Hakkaku were warned to not mate with the two female friends of Kagome's on the first date. Kouga told the brothers that they had about a week to prepare all the romantic things that they can think of to win over the two females' hearts to become their mates. Kouga made sure the brothers knew that the two females' were humans not half or full demons.

Well Inu Yasha and Kouga were setting up the two brothers with the important information for the up coming blind dates, she was busy with Ayame were educating Eri and Yuka on demons out expirations of love for their mates. Eri and Yuka learned to expect a dead animal or little demon as their gift at the beginning of the date coming from the brothers to them.

The one thing that stuck out in Ayame's mind was that the brothers would want to mate with Eri and Yuka right away to mark them as taken. So Ayame explained the demon mating ritual to Eri and Yuka and why the brothers would want to do this on their first date. Eri and Yuka showed Kagome and Ayame the engagement rings that they had gotten for the brothers and them selves to counter the brothers instincts.

Both Kagome and Ayame showed Eri and Yuka their markings on their left shoulders that Inu Yasha and Kouga made to say to all other demons that this female has been taken and they had to make a mark of their own to have the same effected. Eri and Yuka said, "That's okay because that helps keep the brothers instincts down, then we will allow them to mark us as their mates."

Once Inu Yasha and Kouga got back from their little trip to the past they told Eri and Yuka that the brothers are going to show the girls a great time in the past on their weekend date next weekend. This surprised the girls that Inu Yasha and Kouga both knew what the brothers were planning on doing on their blind date.

A little later on into the day, Inu Yasha start to talk about the only remaining member of his family and what that person has been up to in the last few month. Inu Yasha explained to the rest of Kagome's family that he did have a family but when he was (Age of Inu Yasha when he lost his parents) killed/died and his only remaining family member was his older brother. Mrs. Higurashi inquirer about Inu Yasha brother's name is. Inu Yasha responded his brother's name is Sesshoumaru.

Inu Yasha told everyone that when he was in the pasted earlier that day he sensed that his both had gotten a mate and was able to get to the stage that he and Kagome where at now. Kagome inquires about eh name of Sesshoumaru's mate. Inu Yasha replied with, "You would believe who he is with." Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru protect Kagura when they were battling Naraku for the final time. Kagome took a wild guest that it was Kagura, because after Naraku was died Kagura was all over Sesshoumaru with affection for protecting her and Sesshoumaru took her to his territory to help him protect it. Inu Yasha said that Sesshoumaru's mate is Kagura.

Kagome asked, "Inu Yasha, did you sense if Sesshoumaru costume pick a mate for Rin for the future?" Inu Yasha said, "Yes, he did get a mate that Sesshoumaru could trust for Rin in Taroumaru, and Taroumaru had his friend Suekichi with him to have a friendly face around the castle." Kagome then said, "For our wedding Inu Yasha we will have Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Rin, Taroumaru and Suekichi as guest." Sango gave a huge smile and look at Serina and said, "Now your little sister can get herself a boyfriend like you have in my little brother Kohaku."

After they found out what Sesshoumaru was up to for the past few month, after they defeated Naraku took them to ten O'clock at night which meet that they had two more hours to kill before it was the New Year. So they started to watch the party at (Asia's equivalent of North American's Time Square). All of the couple snuggle into each other and enjoys being with their loved ones. The three girls that didn't have boyfriends yet but soon they would have not only boyfriends but soul mates.

As the count down started everyone start to count down the seconds to the New Year. As soon as it hit Mid-Night all of the couple lead into a romantic passionate kisses. After about five minutes of cleaning up from their night of celebration, they went to bed. The next day was the day that Inu Yasha was planning on how to teach Kagome in the ways (I.E. Techniques and Skills) of a half dog demon.

**To be continued**


	11. Blind Dates

**Blind Dates**

For the past week Inu Yasha has been teaching Kagome his fighting (Unarmed/hand-to-hand combat) techniques and Kagome was doing/performing perfectly. If Kagome got a direct hit with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer or Blades of Blood she could kill her enemy in one attack. By Thursday evening Inu Yasha knew when Kagome got her sword she would be the most well rounded fighter in any time period.

Inu Yasha made sure that Kagome and he went to bed early that night, because the both of them had a big day a head of them. Inu Yasha had planned with Kagome that one of them would go help either Eri or Yuka pack the proper materials for the weekend trip to the past and the blind dates.

Inu Yasha told Kagome that he told Ginta and Hakkaku that they had to give Eri and Yuka their space when they slept. Kagome learned this during the last week that they had at the Higurashi family cabin and told Eri and Yuka to get air mattresses and sleeping bag large size so to adult people could sleep together but not in the context of having sex. Eri and Yuka understood that the 'sleep together' context meant snuggling with Ginta and Hakkaku.

Mean while in the Past

Ayame was educating Ginta and Hakkaku in the way of being romantic around females from Kagome's time. Ayame began by explaining what Inu Yasha meant by, "Giving Eri and Yuka their space when they slept." Ayame explained, "That if Eri or Yuka wanted to snuggle with Ginta or Hakkaku, that the females would invite the guy to snuggle with her."

Ginta and Hakkaku asked in unison, "Is their anything we can give Eri and Yuka to show Eri and Yuka that they where interested in becoming Eri and Yuka's soul mates?" Ayame responded, "Yes, with my help you two will give Eri and Yuka a beautiful bouquet of flowers when they arrive here tomorrow."

The Next Day in the Present

Inu Yasha is at Eri's house helping her pack only the important stuff that a female would need for a three-day trip. Will Kagome is at Yuka's house helping her pack only the important stuff that a female would need for a three-day trip. Inu Yasha carried Eri on his back to Yuka's house to pick up Kagome and Yuka to go back to the Higurashi Shrine, to go to the past for the blind dates.

Once they all got to the Shrine, Mrs. Higurashi came out and greeted everyone and said that lunch was ready if anyone wanted to eat before they left to go to the past for the weekend.

After lunch Inu Yasha took Kagome and her two friends to the past for the weekend. As soon as they land at the bottom of the well, Ginta and Hakkaku could smell Inu Yasha and Kagome with two other beautifully smelling human females with them. For Ginta and Hakkaku it was love at first smell.

Once Inu Yasha and Kagome got into view of Ginta and Hakkaku, they saw for the first time Eri and Yuka and in the minds of Ginta and Hakkaku 'Eri and Yuka is drop dead beautiful.' Once the introduction where done and over with, Eri pick Ginta as her big strong wolf demon and Yuka had no complaints with Hakkaku as her big strong wolf demon. Then Ginta present his bouquet of beautiful flowers to Eri and Hakkaku did the same as Ginta.

Inu Yasha and Kagome went off to see Toutousai about make Kagome a female version of Tessaiga out one of her fangs. When Inu Yasha and Kagome walk into Toutousai's little cave/house. Toutousai pulls out one of Kagome's fangs and started to make it into a female version of the Tessaiga.

Mean will Ginta and Eri are alone talk to each other to get to know each other better and Eri says, "Ginta I love you so much I want you be my husband!" As Eri hand him the engagement ring for him to wear. Ginta was surprised that he had not done too much to earn Eri's heart but said, "Eri I love you so much I want you to be my mate/wife!" Once Ginta said this Eri put on the engagement ring for her.

Eri explained to Ginta that the rings on the left ring finger meant that all humans male or female knew that they were taken. Eri exposed her left neck and shoulder so that Ginta could make her to tell all demon males that she has been taken. Ginta notice this and leaned forward to mark her in the same way that Inu Yasha marked Kagome. As Ginta came up from his bite mark he whispered into Eri's ear, "Now you have to do the same to me." Eri did as she was told and marked Ginta.

Yuka and Hakkaku did the same thing as Eri and Ginta before the four meet up again near the wolf tribe's den for that nights camp spot. As Eri and Yuka where setting up their sleeping area, Ginta and Hakkaku notice that their beds where huge, in Ginta and Hakkaku's opinion could hold two fully grow adult people on them.

Once Eri and Yuka where ready for bed and getting into their sleeping bags for the night, Ginta and Hakkaku were heading out to take their post to guard the cave from anything unfriendly. But Ginta and Hakkaku where stopped dead in their tracks went Eri called Ginta to her side and Yuka did the same for Hakkaku. They both went to their respective mate and where surprised to hear that Eri and Yuka just wanted to snuggle with their respective husband/mate to be for the remaining nights of this weekend. Ginta and Hakkaku did not have any complains with the invitation and snuggled right in with their respective mate.

As soon as Ginta and Hakkaku settled into bed and snuggled into Eri and Yuka, the girls leaned over to the respective husband/mate to be, gave Ginta and Hakkaku a long romantic passionate good night kiss, and said good night to Ginta and Hakkaku once they were done. The next morning Ginta and Hakkaku where the first one's up and when they looked down at the sleeping girls in their arms they could help but gave a big fanged smile.

Toutousai had finished the female version of the Tessaiga and present it to its owner Kagome. Kagome took the sword from Toutousai and asked, "Is the sheaf was made of the same material as Inu Yasha's sheaf?" Toutousai replied, "Yes, that Kagome's sword's sheaf was made out of the same material as Inu Yasha's sword's sheaf."

Inu Yasha and Kagome made their way back to Kaede's village to meet the lovebirds the next day their. Once Inu Yasha and Kagome got back to Kaede's village, they learned from one of the villages that earlier that day Kaede past way and she left all of them her hut as a gift to her close friends. Inu Yasha and Kagome visited Kaede's gravesite, which was right beside the grave for Kikyo when she past on in the place where Kikyo's old grave was located.

Ginta and Hakkaku did everything that Inu Yasha did with Kagome on their date in this time period and Eri and Yuka enjoyed every moment of the weekend they spend with Ginta and Hakkaku together.

On Saturday night when everyone was snuggled in bed both girls explained what a prom was and that they had figure out their dates for the prom, Eri and Yuka said that their dates would be Ginta and Hakkaku and there is nothing that anyone could do to change their minds. Eri and Yuka also told Ginta and Hakkaku that next weekend they will show the guys a great time in Kagome's time on a date and their will be a special surprise Saturday night for the guys, because they had school this coming up week. As they all fell to sleep the guys knew this was as close to paradise as they were going to get here on Earth.

The Next day Eri, Ginta, Yuka and Hakkaku went and saw a theatrical play, before they returned to Kaede's village, so Eri and Yuka could return to their time for their week at school. When the couples where walking to Kaede's hut, Inu Yasha and Kagome realized that Eri and Yuka had love at first site of Ginta and Hakkaku. Inu Yasha told everyone that he would return to the past around Thursday morning to get Ginta and Hakkaku to bring them to the present to have time to adjust to their new surroundings.

**To be continued**


	12. Next Weekends Date

**Blind Dates**

For the past week Inu Yasha has been teaching Kagome his fighting (Unarmed/hand-to-hand combat) techniques and Kagome was doing/performing perfectly. If Kagome got a direct hit with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer or Blades of Blood she could kill her enemy in one attack. By Thursday evening Inu Yasha knew when Kagome got her sword she would be the most well rounded fighter in any time period.

Inu Yasha made sure that Kagome and he went to bed early that night, because the both of them had a big day a head of them. Inu Yasha had planned with Kagome that one of them would go help either Eri or Yuka pack the proper materials for the weekend trip to the past and the blind dates.

Inu Yasha told Kagome that he told Ginta and Hakkaku that they had to give Eri and Yuka their space when they slept. Kagome learned this during the last week that they had at the Higurashi family cabin and told Eri and Yuka to get air mattresses and sleeping bag large size so to adult people could sleep together but not in the context of having sex. Eri and Yuka understood that the 'sleep together' context meant snuggling with Ginta and Hakkaku.

Mean while in the Past

Ayame was educating Ginta and Hakkaku in the way of being romantic around females from Kagome's time. Ayame began by explaining what Inu Yasha meant by, "Giving Eri and Yuka their space when they slept." Ayame explained, "That if Eri or Yuka wanted to snuggle with Ginta or Hakkaku, that the females would invite the guy to snuggle with her."

Ginta and Hakkaku asked in unison, "Is their anything we can give Eri and Yuka to show Eri and Yuka that they where interested in becoming Eri and Yuka's soul mates?" Ayame responded, "Yes, with my help you two will give Eri and Yuka a beautiful bouquet of flowers when they arrive here tomorrow."

The Next Day in the Present

Inu Yasha is at Eri's house helping her pack only the important stuff that a female would need for a three-day trip. Will Kagome is at Yuka's house helping her pack only the important stuff that a female would need for a three-day trip. Inu Yasha carried Eri on his back to Yuka's house to pick up Kagome and Yuka to go back to the Higurashi Shrine, to go to the past for the blind dates.

Once they all got to the Shrine, Mrs. Higurashi came out and greeted everyone and said that lunch was ready if anyone wanted to eat before they left to go to the past for the weekend.

After lunch Inu Yasha took Kagome and her two friends to the past for the weekend. As soon as they land at the bottom of the well, Ginta and Hakkaku could smell Inu Yasha and Kagome with two other beautifully smelling human females with them. For Ginta and Hakkaku it was love at first smell.

Once Inu Yasha and Kagome got into view of Ginta and Hakkaku, they saw for the first time Eri and Yuka and in the minds of Ginta and Hakkaku 'Eri and Yuka is drop dead beautiful.' Once the introduction where done and over with, Eri pick Ginta as her big strong wolf demon and Yuka had no complaints with Hakkaku as her big strong wolf demon. Then Ginta present his bouquet of beautiful flowers to Eri and Hakkaku did the same as Ginta.

Inu Yasha and Kagome went off to see Toutousai about make Kagome a female version of Tessaiga out one of her fangs. When Inu Yasha and Kagome walk into Toutousai's little cave/house. Toutousai pulls out one of Kagome's fangs and started to make it into a female version of the Tessaiga.

Mean will Ginta and Eri are alone talk to each other to get to know each other better and Eri says, "Ginta I love you so much I want you be my husband!" As Eri hand him the engagement ring for him to wear. Ginta was surprised that he had not done too much to earn Eri's heart but said, "Eri I love you so much I want you to be my mate/wife!" Once Ginta said this Eri put on the engagement ring for her.

Eri explained to Ginta that the rings on the left ring finger meant that all humans male or female knew that they were taken. Eri exposed her left neck and shoulder so that Ginta could make her to tell all demon males that she has been taken. Ginta notice this and leaned forward to mark her in the same way that Inu Yasha marked Kagome. As Ginta came up from his bite mark he whispered into Eri's ear, "Now you have to do the same to me." Eri did as she was told and marked Ginta.

Yuka and Hakkaku did the same thing as Eri and Ginta before the four meet up again near the wolf tribe's den for that nights camp spot. As Eri and Yuka where setting up their sleeping area, Ginta and Hakkaku notice that their beds where huge, in Ginta and Hakkaku's opinion could hold two fully grow adult people on them.

Once Eri and Yuka where ready for bed and getting into their sleeping bags for the night, Ginta and Hakkaku were heading out to take their post to guard the cave from anything unfriendly. But Ginta and Hakkaku where stopped dead in their tracks went Eri called Ginta to her side and Yuka did the same for Hakkaku. They both went to their respective mate and where surprised to hear that Eri and Yuka just wanted to snuggle with their respective husband/mate to be for the remaining nights of this weekend. Ginta and Hakkaku did not have any complains with the invitation and snuggled right in with their respective mate.

As soon as Ginta and Hakkaku settled into bed and snuggled into Eri and Yuka, the girls leaned over to the respective husband/mate to be, gave Ginta and Hakkaku a long romantic passionate good night kiss, and said good night to Ginta and Hakkaku once they were done. The next morning Ginta and Hakkaku where the first one's up and when they looked down at the sleeping girls in their arms they could help but gave a big fanged smile.

Toutousai had finished the female version of the Tessaiga and present it to its owner Kagome. Kagome took the sword from Toutousai and asked, "Is the sheaf was made of the same material as Inu Yasha's sheaf?" Toutousai replied, "Yes, that Kagome's sword's sheaf was made out of the same material as Inu Yasha's sword's sheaf."

Inu Yasha and Kagome made their way back to Kaede's village to meet the lovebirds the next day their. Once Inu Yasha and Kagome got back to Kaede's village, they learned from one of the villages that earlier that day Kaede past way and she left all of them her hut as a gift to her close friends. Inu Yasha and Kagome visited Kaede's gravesite, which was right beside the grave for Kikyo when she past on in the place where Kikyo's old grave was located.

Ginta and Hakkaku did everything that Inu Yasha did with Kagome on their date in this time period and Eri and Yuka enjoyed every moment of the weekend they spend with Ginta and Hakkaku together.

On Saturday night when everyone was snuggled in bed both girls explained what a prom was and that they had figure out their dates for the prom, Eri and Yuka said that their dates would be Ginta and Hakkaku and there is nothing that anyone could do to change their minds. Eri and Yuka also told Ginta and Hakkaku that next weekend they will show the guys a great time in Kagome's time on a date and their will be a special surprise Saturday night for the guys, because they had school this coming up week. As they all fell to sleep the guys knew this was as close to paradise as they were going to get here on Earth.

The Next day Eri, Ginta, Yuka and Hakkaku went and saw a theatrical play, before they returned to Kaede's village, so Eri and Yuka could return to their time for their week at school. When the couples where walking to Kaede's hut, Inu Yasha and Kagome realized that Eri and Yuka had love at first site of Ginta and Hakkaku. Inu Yasha told everyone that he would return to the past around Thursday morning to get Ginta and Hakkaku to bring them to the present to have time to adjust to their new surroundings.

**To be continued**


	13. Preparing for the Babies Arrival

**Next Weekend's Date**

Just like Inu Yasha said on the Sunday before he and the three girls left for the Kagome's time, he returned on the Thursday morning bright and early because Kagome's school started at 8 O'clock in the morning. Inu Yasha pick up Ginta and Hakkaku will they were still sound asleep in Kaede's hut and took them through the well and in to the Higurashi home to wake them up from their beauty sleep.

When Ginta and Hakkaku were both awake and notice they were somewhere different from the place they fell asleep last night. But when they saw Inu Yasha standing in front of them with a strange woman beside him, they clued in that they were in Kagome's house in her time. The woman standing Inu Yasha introduced herself to Ginta and Hakkaku as Mrs. Higurashi and that if they wanted to go on a tour of the city with Inu Yasha they had to be changed into modern day closes first before they left.

When Ginta and Hakkaku were changed into some modern day closes, Inu Yasha took them on a tour of the city. Inu Yasha showed Ginta and Hakkaku all of the place that Kagome took him to on their date a few months back. Ginta and Hakkaku made meant notes of all the side streets to make a quick exist if need be. Unknown to Ginta and Hakkaku, they were going to meet their mates for lunch with Inu Yasha, Kagome, Houjou and Arimi, for Ginta and Hakkaku to meet two more friends of Kagome's.

Inu Yasha lead Ginta and Hakkaku to the high school that their mates' attendant and they land on the roof of the school just as the bell was ring for lunchtime. Kagome, Eri, Yuka, Houjou and Arimi came out the stair well doors a moment later with bags of food for their enjoyment and Ginta and Hakkaku enjoyed the new and different foods in this time period very much.

Before every one left to finish their day, Inu Yasha, Ginta and Hakkaku all gave their mates big romantic passionate kisses. Just as Ginta and Hakkaku were leaving to go back to the Higurashi Shrine, Eri and Yuka asked Inu Yasha to bring their respective husbands to their (Ginta to Eri's and Hakkaku to Yuka's) homes.

When Inu Yasha drops off Ginta and Hakkaku at the ir respective wives homes, he says to go in through the girl's bed room windows. Once they got into the house the sensed that both of their mate's parents were home at the moment. As the approached the room that the MIP people where in, they approach the parent very carefully to not give them a fright. When the boys finally find their voices the asked the two people in the room with them, "Are you the parents of their respective mate's names?" The men and women answer very kindly that they are the parents of their brides to be.

After a few moments of silence, the parents say to the guys, "That they know that they are wolf demons and that can take off their baseball caps and make themselves at home will they wait for their beloved mates to get home from school." To the guys' relief the parents were very welcoming to them and did mind that their daughters were marring wolf demons. After a good hour of chatting with the guys both father had to go back to work to finish their days at the office.

After few more hours of really getting to know their mates mothers the girls came home and were amazed by how fast the guys were at socializing with the MIP people of their families. The instant their mates came through the door the guys went to the front door and embarrassed their mated in a romantic passionate kiss. After the girls got out of their winter wear hand-in-hand with their husbands to be walk into the family room to talk about their day with their mothers and their husbands to be. When they took their seats their where on the couch and the girls snuggled into their husbands to be shoulder and started to talk about their day at school to their mother.

Over dinner the parents let the couples know that they have the houses to themselves this weekend, "So bring on the grandkids/grand pups." After dinner was over the parents left on a little vacation to the mountains for the weekend.

Just like the weekend previous, with one exception the girls finished their homework for the weekend this night. After they were done they went to bed and just like the previous weekend their husbands' to be snuggled with them.

The Next Day at the Higurashi Shrine

Flash back to 2 Saturdays earlier

Mrs. Higurashi took Inu Yasha a side to tell him that two Saturday's from now would be a day that celebrates your love for Kagome or a loved one for me and this day is called Valentine's Day on February 14th, so you should get Kagome a nice box of chocolate and bouquet of roses by then.

End of Flash back

The previous night before Inu Yasha went to bed he made sure that everything was all set out for his Kagome for the next day. He put the box of Chocolates at Kagome spot at the kitchen table and had the bouquet of rose on her chair close to the bed, so he could give them to Kagome when she awoke the next day.

Inu Yasha was the first on awake the next day, he snuggled more closer to Kagome. A few moments later Kagome started to wake up and remember the date and knew that Inu Yasha didn't know the significant of this day. She was very surprised when Inu Yasha present her with a bouquet of rose and said, "Happy Valentines Day!" With this surprise that Inu Yasha knew what Valentines Day was, Kagome accepted them with a big toothy grin and gave Inu Yasha as his reward a long romantic kiss and said against his lips, "Happy Valentines Day!"

Once Inu Yasha and Kagome were ready for the day, Inu Yasha pick up Kagome up and carried her down to the kitchen table for breakfast and another surprise plan by Inu Yasha. When Inu Yasha set Kagome down at her spot at the table, Kagome notices the heart shape box of chocolate sitting at her place on the table. Inu Yasha pushes her into the table and says, "These are for you my dear." As he kisses her on the cheek and gets them breakfast.

Back to the wolf Demons

Ginta woke up and gave off a big toothy grin, because he heard Eri say his name in her sleep. This made Ginta happy because Eri called out his name, no other male's name but his name. After just few moments of him snuggling Eri, she woke up in Ginta's strong arms. Eri look up at Ginta and said, "Happy Valentines Day!" She knew that Ginta knew what this meant because she told Ayame all about this special to help Ayame's relationship with Kouga get better.

After about an hour of them snuggling, they rolled out of bed and got dressed to go down and eat breakfast. Before Eri could get to the door of her room, Ginta had pick Eri up into his big strong arms and carried her out of her room and down to the kitchen and with his foot he pull out a chair for Eri to sit in and set her down in the chair to sit and eat the breakfast he would prepare for his mate.

Both of the guys where doing the same thing for there mate this morning, had to gave a big thanks to Kagome and Inu Yasha for showing them how to cook and make a great breakfast with the modern day appliances. As they were making the breakfast of Egg-Mick-Muffins, they look over their shoulders and said, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Once everything was ready both guys sat down with their mates and ate breakfast, and they also did the clean up after breakfast was finished. After the clean up was done the couples meet each other and Inu Yasha and Kagome at the movie theater to enjoy a movie. Once inside the guys and the girls when their separate ways to get their food and drinks, and that when Inu Yasha told the guys that their fun tonight would produce a pup for each of them and Kagome said the same thing as Inu Yasha said to the guys about the up coming night's activities.

An hour later they all meet up at the doors to the theater they were go to see the movie in. Inu Yasha and Kagome let each other know that the mission was accomplished and that their was going to be at least two more little ones for their little play group now on the way. (Movie about one of Blue's Fan Fic's). After the movie was done Inu Yasha and Kagome had to go home to get ready for work that evening, will Eri and Yuka brought the guys to the same restaurant as Kagome had did with Inu Yasha on their date.

They went through the dinner with little trouble, with the expectation of a few people leaving because they didn't want to eat in the same restaurant as a couple of demons. All in all Eri and Yuka had a great time with Ginta and Hakkaku on their date that day. As they were leave, Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other a gave off a big toothy grin as they pick up their respective mates into to their arms and carried them all the way home.

As they were prepare for the night of passion, Ginta and Hakkaku both saw their respective mates in a new light. When Ginta and Hakkaku saw their respective mates fully naked, Eri and Yuka went from being beautiful to being goddesses. It was the same for the girls expect the guys became gods.

They were going at for at least an hour went Ginta and Hakkaku preformed the Demon mating ritual on their respective mates, just like Inu Yasha and Kouga did to their mates. Eri and Yuka felt a little bit of pain as the guys bite into their left shoulder and made a mark across their chest. After that was done they all fell asleep for the night.

The next morning the guys where the first up and started to sweat because they though the girls didn't now that last night was the perfect time for them to get pregnant. Just as the guys finished that though the girls awoke and ran out of the room, 'just like Inu Yasha describe how Kagome awoke that fateful morning those two had sex.'

When the girls returned to snuggle a little bit longer with the guys before getting the day started. They told the guys that the found out from Kagome yesterday that last night was the perfect night to get pregnant with child/pups and they could not have been any happier hearing that news yesterday. The guys let out a breath of relief that they were not in trouble for having gun last night.

As they were snuggling together as loving couples the guys told the girls that they could sense when the would go into heat and Kagome didn't tell you that because she didn't want to ruin our fun last night.

The couples spent the rest of Sunday being with each other and did the same thing Inu Yasha and Kagome did on their date in this time. When they came to their respective homes Sunday night the girls families were home too and the girls told their respective families the good news. The dads congratulated the guys on a job well done.

**To be continued**


	14. Babies are Coming

Preparing for the Babies Arrival

During the next week of school, Kagome found out that Eri and Yuka had a great Saturday night with Ginta and Hakkaku. She also found out that they became the guys mates. When Kagome found this out she was really a static, because now there were two more children/pups coming into the world and their big happy family/circle of friends.

When Kagome arrived home from school that late afternoon, she told Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango the great news about the new lists couple/husband-and-wife hooking up and having a family together. Mrs. Higurashi was listening to this conversation as she was preparing the supper for the little group of friend/family members, when she took a glance at the calendar and noticed that in the next few weeks Kagome and Sango are supposed to go into labor. Knowing this she made a mental note to take Miroku a side to warn him about some of the things that Sango will be going through when she can labor and the ways that her instincts will tell her how to deal with the pain and suffering but she's going through.

Once supper was served, ate and everything from the meal was cleaned up and put away, Mrs. Higurashi took Miroku to guest room. Once they were in the room and the door was closed, Mrs. Higurashi explained/warned to Miroku, that's Sango was about going to labor in just a few weeks and for her this was going to be the most painful experience of her life. She explained that late that he could help make her have less pain and show her that he really did love her as much as he told her, by being with her through the whole ordeal. Mrs. Higurashi explained that one of the instincts that Sango is going to have to elevate the pain, is to scream and shout out curses and verbal insults to him, about the predicament that she is in and how he put her their and she wouldn't go through it again for the world, etc. Mrs. Higurashi told Miroku that Sango would not mean any of the cursing and insults that she will say to him, so don't feel hurt or obligated to do what she says while she's in labor, she's just trying to reduce the pain on her by directing the anger towards the person that is very close to her heart.

Both Mrs. Higurashi and Miroku knew that there was a certain guardian angel watch over Inu Yasha and Kagome, they knew that the guardian angel is going to come down and informing Inu Yasha about this subject. Inu Yasha and Kagome are sitting in the god tree watching the stars on this very beautiful and clear night, when they see this bright and brilliant flash of light in the sky. They look down and to Inu Yasha's surprise it his mother's spirit Izayoi, she knows who her son's mate is and is very happy for him to have found some one to love him for who he is not for who he could become. Izayoi explains that she has been her son's guardian angel and Kagome's guardian angel as well, and she also explains what Mrs. Higurashi has just finished explaining to Miroku about when a female goes into labor.

Around eight O'clock in the evening Inu Yasha and Kagome came into house, once in Kagome took her mother aside, because she needed to get some advice from her. Kagome wanted to know why Inu Yasha was being so protective of her, ever since the day that she found out that she was pregnant from him. She felt that Inu Yasha through that she was a glass doll and if anything were happened to her, she would break into a million pieces. This was annoying her because she knew that she would never break into a million pieces and she was not like a glass doll, she was just pregnant with their first pup\child.

Mrs. Higurashi knew why Inu Yasha was treating her daughter this way and she knew that she had to shed some light on this situation for Kagome own good. So she explained to Kagome, that Inu Yasha's behavior was not him trying to be a jerk, but it was his instincts taking over. All demons and half-demons have certain predetermined instinct; decade can to tell them how to survive, find and take a mate and how to protect their mate and offspring. The instinct Inu Yasha has been displaying for the filling length of your pregnancy was the last one, this instinct was telling him to protect his mate and the expected offspring for time being until the ordeal was over with.

After Mrs. Higurashi was done her explanation of why Inu Yasha was acting in such a manner, she saw the look of enlightenment on her daughter's face. Knowing this Kagome knew that this thing that Inu Yasha was doing was not him being his old self but him following his set programming that he could not ignore. At this time it was 10 O'clock at night and it was time for Kagome to go to bed and get some rest, so Inu Yasha was looking for her. Kagome looked down to her watch "3, 2, 1" and Inu Yasha appeared behind her. He picked her up bridal style and carried up the stairs, push the door open to her room (which he left open ajar to keep most of the heat in the room for) and laid her in the their bed and tucked her in their room for the night.

**To be continued**


	15. Babies are Here

Babies are Coming

Kagome had two strong arms wrapped around her waist, she felt very secure in Inu Yasha embrace, so she snuggled closer into Inu Yasha's big strong chest in the early morning. Using his shoulder as a very comfortable pillow and felt right back asleep, she was very glad that Inu Yasha was finally hers and not Kikyo's Inu Yasha. Now knowing what she knew, she realized that him always with Kikyo was not him being still in love with her but his instincts telling him to protect her by not revealing his true feeling towards her, expect when Kouga, Houjou or any other male was around and flirting with her. Now since Naraku has been dead for 3 years, she feels like an idiot not noticing all the romantic gestures that Inu Yasha has been doing for her.

That afternoon everyone was enjoying sit in the Higurashi's family room and just chatting about all the demons and half demons lives. Inu Yasha was the first to explained that being a wife to a demon or half-demon guarantee's a 100 percent success rate for birth control, because demons and half demons can sense when there female mate is heat/ready for a pup/child to be conceived. The shit that they have here like the pill, condoms are just pretenders compared to the ability to smell the sneat of heat by a demon.

So each of the girls who had a demon or half demon mate realized why the guys were hesitant to actually have some fun that night, that the girls suggested to have a little fun. The girls explained in unison to their demon or half demon mate that they were ready and willing to have a pup or child with that guy as the father because they really love that guy and were ready to do anything to keep them happy or to show him how much they care/loved them. It was considered a bonus to get pregnant that night even tho they weren't married/full mated yet, since they all believed in true love and love at first site.

Just then Kagome, Sango and Ayame let out very loud and painful cry to signal that they were in labor. Miroku became all hysterically and frantic to try and help his wife with her pain, while Inu Yasha was calm as could be and start giving out orders to everyone. While he was supporting Kagome on his lap he told Miroku to get into the same position he and Kouga was in so that he could help Sango be as comfortable as possible while she gave birth.

The next order that a Inu Yasha gave was for Mrs. Higurashi to be in front of him and Kagome and to be right to receive the pup/baby when it comes out. They told the remaining girls that two of them had to be in front of Sango or Ayame to be ready to receive the pup/baby when it comes out. He told the remaining girl to go and get three blue towels and three pink towels and that when a baby came out wrapped a boy in a blue tower or a girl and pink towel. He told the two wolves demon boys to stand guard over the room so that Souta could not see this site of half naked women bodies.

After Inu Yasha was done giving all his orders, Mrs. Higurashi asked him how come he is so calm and collected when the three girls went to labor and how did he know how to take care of everything? Inu Yasha explained that when he was working to protect Kikyo and help her do her daily responsibilities he helped her to help the females of the village give birth. He also was able to tell Kikyo what gender the child was, if it was a still alive or not and what position it was to come out in the head the first, and or feet first. Mrs. Higurashi was impressed with Inu Yasha ability to sense the things that now they need a machine to do.

Inu Yasha told Mrs. Higurashi that all the babies where fine and they were coming out head first, and his and Kagome's baby is male, Miroku and Sango's baby is female, Kouga and Ayame's baby is male. Just then the three females in labor start cursing and insulting their mates occur. All three guys take it in stride and praise their mate/wife for doing a great job so far.

Inu Yasha and Kagome's baby was the first one to come out, and he was wrapped up in a blue towel and handed directly to Kagome and both Kagome and Inu Yasha agreed on the name in you already Inu Ryo Yasha. The next baby to come out is Miroku and Sango's baby, and she was wrapped in a pink towel and handed directly to Sango and the both agreed on the name Kelsey for their child. The last baby to come out but certainly not least was Kouga and Ayame's baby, when their baby came out he was wrapped up in a blue towel and directly handed to Ayame, they both agreed on Brian.

**To be continued**


	16. Inu Yasha reveals his Past

Babies are Here

After Inu Yasha let everyone who helped out with delivering the babies know that everything was all right with the babies everyone in the room left the new parents alone for the rest of the day. Inu Yasha smelt Souta and his girl friend Hitomi where hanging around the door to the family room door. He knew since Souta knew that his sister just gave birth, that he was an uncle but still need sometime to make sure his sister was alright. So he said, "Souta and Hitomi you guys can come in." Shortly their after Souta and Hitomi enter the room and all the new parents greeted the young couple warmly. After about an hour of Souta spending time with his sister he left with Hitomi to make the new parents some lunch.

Kagome and Inu Yasha held their baby close to their faces so they could imprint the scent of their child in their mind and their child can imprint his parent scent in his mind, and Kouga and Ayame did the same thing as Inu Yasha and Kagome did with their baby. In Yasha explained that new baby demons or half demons need this time and this attention to know what scent is his/her parent scent. That much that started old with if there's any friends or relatives that are nearby is called over and to do the same thing, so that the new baby demon or half demon can embed its friends or relatives sent in its mind to know these people are good people. And if some friends or relatives couldn't be their in the first few weeks of the new demon or half demon's life, then as long as they meet the person or people before the reach the age of 2 then they will still have the knowledge of the person or people being friend.

So after Inu Yasha explanation of why the demons and half demons baby's have to have so much attention after their being born, he and Miroku exchange their babies so Inu Yasha and Kagome can embed their friend's baby scent in their mind, to helped out when this child needs help to defend itself. Everyone did this until each baby were pass around to each couple and the demon and half-demon babies embedded the scent of their close friends. Inu Yasha says, "This is an unlike dog demon pack I have ever seen." Kouga agrees with Inu Yasha but likes the way their pack is and could become in the future.

After everyone else had the chance to hold the new babies for a bit they all sat down and ate lunch. Which Souta and Hitomi brigns to the new parents in the family room will everyone else eat in the kitchen. After that was done and over with Inu Yasha and Kagome said in union that they wanted Miroku and Sango to be their son's godparent. Which the gangs from the past don't know what a godparent is, so Kagome explains it to them since she already explained it to Inu Yasha once she knew she was expecting a child/pup and they made their decision on Miroku and Sango.

Kagome says, "A godparents are the adults choosen to be in charge of the children/pups if the real parents die and the children/pups are under the age of 18 years of age and that is in human years." Kouga disagreed witht that way cause he though that if the demon or half demon's parents die they should have to fend for their selves not have someone else raise them. Kagome could see where Kouga was coming from, cause he is a wolf meant that they could go out to the forest or where ever they could get their hands on a rabbit or any small creature as a meal. Kaome said, "But in my time there is no way a demon or half demon could just go out and hunt for his/her meals they have to have money and go a buy their meals each day and pay for rent and other things that requires money, which even with a minimum wage job that's doesn't cover the bear minimums for way of life, so that's where the godparents comings in to provide the financial stability for the pups life until he/she can provide for their selves. Miroku and Sango said the same thing about their daughter's godparents that they wanted Inu Yasha and Kagome to be it, after then knew what a godparent was.

Once Kouga understood how things work in this time he and Ayame decide on their pup's godparenta. Kouga and Ayame said that they wanted Ginta and Eri to be the godparents for their son's godparents. Ginta and Eri agreed to be the godparents of Brian and they want Kouga and Ayame to be the godparents of their child when they have it. The remaining couples choice each other to be the godparents of their future child/pup or children/pups. And it was decide then and that their would be no Alpha male/female of the pack everyone has equal rights.

**To be continued**


	17. Shippo's Girlfriend Satauki

Inu Yasha reveals his Past

Since Demon and half-demon pup/child grow a little bit fast then human child do, Inu Yasha and Kagome's baby was on solid food with in a few weeks. Thus allowing Kagome a bit of freedom from having to breast feed their pup and she could go to school to prepare for her final exams of her first semester of high school.

Inu Yasha started to sense the stress level rise in Kagome as each day past. Inu Yasha tried to ask Kagome, "Why she is so stressed out all of a sudden?" Kagome's response was not the answer he was expecting, she just flip out on him for no reason. As Inu Yasha was leaving Kagome to her homework, he was completely taken back by his mate's reaction to his concern for her feelings\well being, he was so surprised that Kagome didn't want to express her feelings to him her mate.

The next day will Kagome is at school, and Inu Yasha is feeding his son lunch he ask Mrs. Higurashi, "Why Kagome is so stressed out lately?" Mrs. Higurashi explained to Inu Yasha, "That at this time each year for her it was getting down to the final exams of the first semester and it could make her get better grades in a course she has been doing great in or make her fail a course that she was not doing so great in." Mrs. Higurashi told Inu Yasha that she though that Kagome need a weekend off of thinking about her exams and school all together for at least for the up coming weekend.

Mrs. Higurashi told Inu Yasha that this coming up weekend she would take care of Inu Ryo Yasha, well Inu Yasha took Kagome to the Feudal Era for some time off and well deserved rest and relaxation with her mate. Inu Yasha express his appreciation for Mrs. Higurashi's explanation of what was happening with his mates feelings\behavior and giving him some a lone time with Kagome\his mate for the up coming weekend.

Mrs. Higurashi told Inu Yasha that at these times where her stress level raise to these highest that you can sense, she needs her mate to be their for her, support her in any way that you can and take her on a couple special dates to take her mind and body. Inu Yasha noted that he had filled two of three the things that Kagome needs him to do for her and Mrs. Higurashi was helping Inu Yasha give Kagome a special weekend away from the worries of school and parenting.

Mrs. Higurashi is impressed by the way that he was holding up under the emanse pressure of having his mate absorbed in her studies and he was stuck taking care of their pup, he had no idea how stressful it was to go through exams. But through his mate he is getting a breaty good idea of what it's like to be worried about something\someone and being not able to help or cure that fear.

When Kagome came home that evening, Inu Yasha said that this weekend they were going to relax in the feudal era and enjoy beening together before you have your exams. Kagome was surprised that Inu Yasha want to leave friends and new born pup behind to having a relaxing weekend to help her relieve her stress from preparing for final exams, she knew that they were mate but she though that he would not be that caring for her. But he actual was caring for her and her emotions and feelings to want to give her a weekend of relaxation.

Kagome POV

Was he asking me out even though he has me as his mate, or was he treating her to a special date to show her that she could and can relay on him to make her life a whole a lot better especial around exam times, where she need someone really special in her life. I was glad that Inu Yasha opened up to me in early April, and has been with me ever since and he has been a perfect mate\husband. At this time in each semester she really need her mate to come through with some great special dats.

End of Kagome POV

Kagome said, "Um…sure Honey!" She really didn't know what to expect, since the Shikon Jewel is finished and the last time she was in the feudal era she had a date with Inu Yasha, so what was left to do their except see the village that Inu Yasha lived in when he was a pup.

Kagome didn't know how close to the truth that she was with what Inu Yasha was planning on doing or showing her on the weekend, because he really want her to see where he grow up with his mother. Since he has Kagome as his mate, he needs to show and tell her the truth on how he grew up. After he let Kagome know about his past he hope that she would let him know her past.

That night Kagome was getting ready to pack to go to the feudal era on the weekend but it was really late at night and Inu Yasha knew that Kagome need a great amount rest to be able to do well on her school work and studying for her final exams. So he told Kagome that he would pack her stuff with his stuff the next will she was at school, so she snuggled into to bed with Inu Yasha and few asleep instantly when her head snuggled against his strong chest. When Kagome was stealed into Inu Yasha he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively as he drifted off to sleep for the night.

When Kagome got home from school Friday night she went to have quite shower and get change into something a little more comfortable for camping out for three nights straight, but when Inu Yasha came out of their room he said that she could take her time and relax because that is what this weekend has been planned for.

Four hours later Inu Yasha and Kagome are ready to head to the feudal era for the weekend. After they drop off Kagome's back pack at Keade's they head out on a little adventure, where the only thing that Inu Yasha told Kagome is that he is being her some were near and dear to his heart.

As Inu Yasha was nearing his village that he grow up in he notice that Kagome was a sleep on his back and decised that it would be a good time and place to stop for the night. Inu Yasha found a tree that had a comfortable branch that he could lay in with Kagome snuggle against his chest. So without to much movement Inu Yasha moved Kagome from his back to caring her bridle style and leap up to the branch and few asleep once he had made both of them comfortable on the branch.

In the morning Kagome woke up and stretch and notice that she was up high off of the ground and she was facing a village that she never has seen before and snuggled up against Inu Yasha's chest. Inu Yasha begin to stur and wake up. Inu Yasha informed Kagome that the village she had just seen was the village that he grow up in.

Kagome was amazed how Inu Yasha is really opening up to her and that when she was done with her first ever set of exams, she would reveal her past to him. She knew that this was going to be a great relaxing weekend. As they reach the gates of the village, she noted that the village had many well off families living in this village and they had no problems with demons or half-demons.

Inu Yasha POV

He knew Kagome was always interested in his past and he always would want to show\tell her everything about him but he was afraid that she would pity him so much that she would have wanted to become his mate out of pity instead of love. He was amazed at how much she was take in and how much she was enjoying her self, he was sure that he made the right choice of showing Kagome his past and not take the week to relax in Keade's village.

End of Inu Yasha POV

As Inu Yasha and Kagome were walking through the village head to Inu Yasha's child hood home, when a old man walk up to them and greeted Inu Yasha as an old best friend. Inu Yasha greeted him and check to see if everything was the same and that no one was living in his home.

Inu Yasha then introduce Kagome to his best and only friend he had growing up, and Inu Yasha gave a much warmer greeting than anyone that he meet before and Kagome was surprised at his greeting. But Inu Yasha behavior was just the tip of the iceberg because his friend's reaction, when Inu Yasha told his long time friend that she was his mate and he said that they were 'Soul Mates'.

Kagome POV

I was stick that Inu Yasha could greet someone with so much warmth and sincerity, and when Inu Yasha was getting to catch-up chatting I was surprised that the first thing that Inu Yasha told his old friend was that I was his mate.

I thought that he would start at the point were he few head over heels in love with Kikyo and how Naraku put him and Kikyo in a trap against each other and he was pinned to the sacred God tree for 50 year until I came and unpinned him from the sacred God tree and gave him a second chance at love, but he introduce me to his old friend right off the bat.

The next and biggest surprise that he had in store for me was that he told his friend that we were soul mates. Then came to time he had with Kikyo, for once I was number 1 in his heart. Her not Kikyo.

End of Kagome POV

Inu Yasha bid is old friend far well as he left for his home and family for the night as Inu Yasha and Kagome head off to Inu Yasha's old home. The house it's self was a beautiful house that looked like it was constructed by a Demon Lord for his mate\wife, she assumed that this was the house Inu Yasha's father build to keep his mate (Izayoi) and his son Inu Yasha so that they could be well protected from service in the castle and other demons who hate his choice of a mate.

Kagome gazed at the house at it's beauty and amazement at how someone or somedemon could love someone that much to give them a gift that is this beautiful. As Inu Yasha looked over at Kagome he notice that she was in amazement of his home.

As they were approaching the front entrance Inu Yasha says, "Kagome if you think that the outside of my house is great, wait until you see the inside is just as amazing or a little bit better then the outside of my house."

As Kagome enter her mate's home she was amazed at how well off he was before he left to become a full-fledged demon and was willing to stay with Kikyo and leave this lecturely. As she was exploring Inu Yasha's home she was amazed at how similar to her own home.

As Kagome was exploring his house Inu Yasha was busy make dinner for him and his mate. He was trying to set up a romantic atmosphere so that Kagome would forget about everything about the situation that she is with her first semester exams.

As Inu Yasha was looking for Kagome, he sensed that Kikyo was near by, as he followed Kagome sneat to his old room and found her asleep on his bed snuggled under the sheets that he has used in over 51 years now and she looked very happy and secure, he went over and woke her up for dinner.

When she was awake she told him that his sneat was still on the sheets from when he was a teenager. They went to the dinning room to have their dinner and enjoy being with each other for a little will.

Inu Yasha knew that Kikyo was some were around the premises of his and Kagome's nice territory/condo. He told Kagome that Kikyo was outside on their property and territory and he need her help to dump Kikyo but still have her as a friend and later a guardian angel for their expected family.

As Inu Yasha and Kagome were leaving their home to go find Kikyo she just appeared in front of them in the entrance way, and Inu Yasha said, "Kikyo, you are a very close friend that help me get my soul mate and the happiest part of my life. You will never be forgotten for what you have/did for me in your life, but I choice Kagome as my mate and to live with her for the rest of my life."

Then Kagome add in, "If you true love Inu Yasha you will allow him to choice between you and me freely and allow him to have a happy life with who ever he choices, namely me!" Kagome was not really mad at Kikyo or was really pleased to see her but gave Kikyo the respect that she deserved for being Kagome's ancestor.

Kikyo bowed and said, "I am very sorry fort casing so much pain and agony over my love for Inu Yasha, I sense that you have figure out the one thing that you can give him that I can't give him now, since I have been restricted from the dead. I came to say good bye and wish you a happy long propress life together, and I bless your pup and future pups to live long and happy lives and that they can find a great mate like their mother!"

Kagome Was shock and surprised that Kikyo was not trying to fight over who got to spend the rest of their lives with Inu Yasha at their side. Kikyo continued her chat with them, "I didn't come here to say my goodbyes to you two, I came to give you two a special gift that is like another mark/ring to show that you two are half-demon and half-demoness (Female demon) and this will give you two immortally, eternal youth, and you will not look a day over 21 years old in human years not demon/half-demon years."

As Kikyo was talking about her gift, she goes into her pocket and pulls out two identical bracelets, the only difference was the size, one was larger that he other like it was meant for a male's wrist and the other was meant for a female's wrist. After Kikyo got the bracelets out she got up all of her courage that she had left and put them on Inu Yasha's wrist and Kagome's wrist and told them, "that there is two more powers that Inu Yasha and Kagome can sense the bracelets power near by (100 feet away from them) and that went they are get close to the other that is captured the bracelet let's off a bright white light that only the other person in the marriage or being the mate can see."

After Kikyo was finished with her work she back away a little and said a final goodbye to the happy couple and she began to vaporize into thin air and leave the realm of the living and go back to where she belonged the realm of the dead. Before Kikyo was completely gone Inu Yasha said that he always will tell his pups/child that you are gone because of one of his worst enemies though that you were the one I choice as my mate, but your are going to be the closest family friend and I will never forget the time we spend together 50 years ago.

**To be continued**


	18. Kagome's Past Reveales to Inu Yasha

Kagome's Past Revealed to Inu Yasha

It has been a month since Satauki confessed her love for Shippo and he returned her love for her. All of the young children were in the same Elementary School as Souta, and the older teens went to work or Kagome's high school with her. In both elementary and high schools it was getting to the last week before Spring Break and Shippo was getting very excised that spring break was coming, because he could show Satauki Tokyo and all of the sites and sounds of the big city that they are living in for the rest of their lives. Kagome had the same feeling as Shippo because she was going to reveal her past to Inu Yasha during the spring break.

Once the Friday before spring break was over, Kagome told Inu Yasha that she was going to tell and show him thing about her past during the spring break. That night before dinner every finished their homework so that they could have a long free spring break, then they hand their dinner and made plans for spring break. Well Inu Yasha and Kagome were having some alone time in her room, Kagome told Inu Yasha that she was going to reveal her past to him and on Monday she was going to take him some where that has special meaning to her.

Weeks and weeks in advanced everyone took this coming up week off from work to have a long a waited vacation time to enjoy with each other. As Kagome and Inu Yasha were planning their next three days out Shippo was planning out eh hole Spring Break, on to do and places to show to Satauki with Souta's help. After that Shippo ran off to tell Satauki about what he had plan for her on the Spring Break. Shippo was so enthusiasticism about what he was going to show Satauki, that his enthusiasticism was also transferred to her.

As Shippo and Satauki was getting comfortable with each snuggled up to one another in their make shift bed on the floor of Kagome's room. As Inu Yasha and Kagome were getting ready for bed the notice that Shippo was snuggling\hugging Satauki like Inu Yasha does to Kagome. It was the cutest thing that they both saw.

Even thou Satauki was a little bit big then Shippo, he was still able to wrap his arms around her waist in a secure protective manner, as she was able to use his shoulder as a pillow for head. Inu Yasha said, "Looks like we have made our adoptive son very happy with his so to be mate, if you want I can tell him that he can mark her as his now, so he can mate with her when she is ready and welling to."

Kagome whispered, "That it was a good idea for Inu Yasha to tell Shippo this and give him 'The Talk' as well, you should do this tomorrow morning seeing as we are going to stay in a hotel for a couple of days for some alone time together."

In the morning Shippo was the first one up and realized that during the night he uncoinsely embarrassed Satauki in his arms. Just then Inu Yasha woke up in the same embrace as Shippo was in and to Shippo, Inu Yasha had a smile on his face and mouthed 'we will talk a little bit later.' to Shippo. After that Kagome woke up and whispered to Shippo, 'you sly fox.' and she smiled a big bright smile at him and they both left Shippo with his soon to be mate.

In half an hour Satauki woke up in the embrace of Shippo as she snuggled into Shippo more she said, "Good morning my mate!" She knew from Shippo's expectation when she looked into his eye when she woke up showed his fear that he moved a little to fast in their relationship. She knew that if she show or told Shippo some stuff to let him know that she was happy and content with being with him as a mate to be.

When Satauki state this, Shippo got a big surprise that Satauki did want to hurt him or that she was not afraid of him for make a move on her will she slept beside him. Instead she was beaming happy that he was snuggling with her. Shippo was delighted that he did something right for his Satauki and she approved it.

At that moment Shippo understood what Inu Yasha meant by 'we will talk a little bit later.' Shippo knew he was going to get a lecture of how to keep his instinked in check will being around Satauki and how handle being around her went she goes into heat and he knows about it and she didn't know.

The response to Satauki's greeting was that he said, "good morning my beautiful mate!" He knew that Satauki would not think of going out or thinking of being with anyone else but him after his commented about her beauty.

But Shippo was not expecting that after his commented would get him a passionate kiss on the lips from Satauki. Once he got over the shock he return her kiss with the same amount of passionate and more, once they parted for air he smiled and said, "I guess it's time for us to get up now."

As Satauki sniggled even closer to Shippo she said to him, "just a few more minutes?" Shippo said, "nope, Inu Yasha wants to talk to me today before he leaves to have some alone time with Kagome." He got up and started to get dressed for the day a head of him.

Once everyone was done breakfast and was out and about for the day, Kagome told Inu Yasha that she was going to explain to Satauki the one thing that Shippo will do to her that night at the mall will shopping with her. So for the rest of the day Inu Yasha and Shippo were home alone to have a man to man talk or in their case a demon to demon talk.

Inu Yasha and Shippo are sitting on the couch in the family room, Inu Yasha begun his talk with Shippo by asking, "So, How did Satauki take being embraced by you when she woke up?" Shippo responded, "She was dropping me hits that she want me to do something to her, but I don't think I should because we both are still young and don't know what love is truly."

Inu Yasha knew that Shippo was doubted himself, just like he did when he though Kagome could never love a worthless half bread like himself but he was so wrong and Shippo was totally wrong as well. Inu Yasha knew this because he slept with only his hearing still working out of his senses, during the night ever so often he could hear Satauki sigh in happiness for being in the same room as Shippo was and that Shippo was embracing her in a protective manner.

Inu Yasha then said, "Shippo if it feels right in your heart that Satauki is the person you want to spend the rest of your life with it is alright for you to mark her in a non sexual way as your mate, that's alright by me and Kagome, and I know that she wants to be with you for the rest of her life."

Shippo was listening to his adoptive father intently as he learn that even if you are a young child or demon that if deep down in you're her you feel that it is the right person and that person felt the same way it was alright to express that love for each other. Shippo just then realized that what Inu Yasha was saying help clarify what Satauki meant when she did what she did that morning. It meant that she was expressing her love for Shippo to the outer world to show the she was not ashamed or embarrassed by being with a fox demon.

As Inu Yasha continued his talk he said, "Shippo as a demon you have a big responsibility when Satauki starts give off a new senses, that at first could be confusing but then it will make your instinkings go crazy and it would be trying to make you take her and have your way with her right then and there. This is were you have to have great self control and it would require your strong will to respect the one you love the most."

As Inu Yasha was having this conversation with Shippo Kagome was having the exact same conversation with Satauki but modified for a human female of the same age group as Shippo. As Kagome was finishing her explanation on how come sometimes Shippo many not want to sleep in the same bed as her later on in life because he can senses when sheis going into heat and that means baby making time.

Satauki said, "Oh, Shippo has that much knowledge and respect for me when I get to that stage in life to be uncomfortable for a couple of days, just for me. I will not let him do that, as long as he can keep his instinkings in check he can snuggle with my for those days, because today when I woke up I felt secure, safe and well protected being in Shippo's embrace and I didn't want to leave it at all today."

Kagome was amazed at how much Satauki want to please Shippo as his mate that she was willing to make some sacrifices for Shippo's happiness. Kagome knew if Inu Yasha did everything right Shippo would have his mate and just need to get a family started at some point.

As Inu Yasha finished his conversation with Shippo, he looked over to Shippo and saw enlightenment on Shippo face. Shippo said, "Thank you Inu Yasha for clefing everything that Satauki would do and her non-verbal things. I will mark her tonight in a non-sexual way."

That night when Shippo and Satauki got comfortable in bed and after they shared what each other learned about each other from Inu Yasha or Kagome. Shippo asked, "Satauki, would you be my mate?" She answered with an enthusiastic, "yes!" And then Shippo said, "This mit hurt a little." As he bit down on Satauki neck on the left side, and she did the same to him and she was able to leave a mark on his neck on the left side.

As they parted and looked into each others eyes Satauki said, "Shippo, I Love You with all of my heart and never want to leave your side, and bear your children\pups and be the best mate that I can be!" As she was saying this she snuggled into Shippo and moved his arms to wrap around her waist in a secure and protective manner.

As they just lay their being with each other they both fell fast asleep in each others arms, felling safe and happy. A few hours later Inu Yasha and Kagome went to bed and they both smelled the blood of both Shippo and Satauki, which meant that they both marked each other in a non-sexual way as taken.

In the morning Satauki woke up before Shippo did and she was still snuggled into Shippo's medium size body as he had his arms wrap around her waist securely and protectively with a huge smile on his face. She had the urged to rub Shippo's little fox ears.

As Satauki rubbed Shippo's little fox ears she could hear him start to purring under the pleasure he was reseving from his mate. Satauki was surprised that Shippo knew how to purr not moaning under the pleasure he was reseaving from his mate. But when she felt a cold thing on her neck, when she looked down it was nuzzling her neck with his nose.

Just then Shippo just came back to consciousness and realized what he was doing to Satauki as she was rubbing his little fox ears, he was about stop his action to let Satauki relaxes. But she just let out a content moan, and started to rub Shippo's little fox ears a bit harder.

Shippo just realize that Satauki liked to be touch or nuzzled in the neck area with his nose, he made a mental note of how to please her in other ways then what Inu Yasha does for Kagome. Satauki knew that Shippo was a bit nervous about his unconsceince touch, but she thought that it was brety sweet of him o nuzzle his nose into her neck. Satauki really want Shippo to feel comfortable experesing his emotions with her, so she said, "Mmmm that feels very good my mate."

Shippo was surprised that he was able to please her in such a manner that he responede by saying the same thing to her as she said to him. After that was said Satauki snuggled into Shippo so close that he could fell her heart bet along side his own heart bit.

After everyone in the Higurashi home started their day, Inu Yasha, Kagome and Inu Ryo Yasha left for a hotel near by to have some alone family time. And so that Kagome could tell her mate and pup about her past since it was a little less violent then her mate's past. When they got to the hotel and check in and got everything organized in their room, they left for a little walk and a nice dinner.

As they were walking Inu Yasha notice that they were walking into a grave yard as Kagome was telling him about her passed. As they got to a pitkaler head stone she told them that this was her father's grave and they both read that his name was Minoru Higurashi and he died we she was 5 years old and he was killed protected the family from a robber.

As she was telling Inu Yasha this she was breaking down into tears and crying, so Inu Yasha put her into a genjal embrass to comfort her. They spend two restful and relaxful nights at he hotel and came home to prepare for a wedding in the summer.

**To be continued**


	19. The Rest of Spring Break

The Rest of Spring Break

When Inu Yasha and Kagome returned home to plan their wedding, Kagome suggested that they have a big wedding with all of their friends who want to have a wedding with them, and invite everyone the at the becoame friends with in the past. Inu Yasha agreed with her and said that he would work on Kouga and Ayame to join them in the wedding, and also he would see if Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagura to see if the would like to get married and live in this time as well with their little group. He explained that even though they are demons, they are in this time were a wedding is used to tell any human of the opposed gender that they are taken. And he also explain that he knew that Eri and Yuka would want to join in because you are their close friend and that Houjou and Arimi would join for the same reason.

After Kouga and Ayame agreed to be a part of the wedding with Inu Yasha and Kagome and her friends. Thus all of the girls started to plan out the wedding decorations and ceremony and party afterwards. Will the girls were planning their wedding stuff, the guys except Inu Yasha, since he trust the guys judgement are planning their baturaler party a few days before the wedding ceremony. As everyone was planning things around the wedding Inu Yasha left for the past to give out the invitations to their past friends and invite his brother and his mate with their charges to take part in the ceremony with him. When he got all the agrees to be their and and be apart of the ceremony he returned to the present to inform Kagome that everything is in place for everyone left in the past and that Koume and Shiori with them.

As everyone was enjoying dinner Kagome told everyone that Lord Sesshoumaru and his traveling compains two other young boys, Kagura and Rin are going to join the group. And Jinenii and three other young women will be joining our little group to get Jinenii a mate and two have two other adult helpers around the shrine other than us and my mom and grandpa. Inu Yasha also tells everyone that as they get more and more people to come live on the shrine they will have to do some renovations to the house to make room for more people, young couples and families.

After everyone knew the plans for the wedding, Inu Yasha and Kagome explain that if they were able to get a second wish on the Shikon No Toma, their wish would be to turn everyone in the gang into full fledged dog demons\youkai to form a new dog demon tribe named Ichiban which means number one. This will apply to the job that they are in because anyone who would think of opposing them will know that they are the best of the best at what we do. And so that if they do something that has great historical significants they would have a name to be remember by in the history books.

Since this is Inu Yasha and Kagome's first mating season as mates their instincts are not fully develop to spend this season mating around the clock. But for some strage reason Inu Yasha is being more protective of Kagome then before, because a guy looked at Kagome in a romantic way Inu Yasha did kick that guy's ass for doing so. Since Inu Yasha never dealed with any other females besides the ones in their group, Kagome doesn't have to be over protective overf Inu Yasha being hit on from other females. But for Kouga and Ayame weren't affected by this cause they were going through their second mating season together and they would just stop mating with each other to have their meals.

**To be continued**


	20. Preparing for the Wedding

Preparing for the Wedding

Kagome called and reserved the church that her mother got married in, for her bog wedding with all of her friends. Everyone who are getting married together will have it done at the same time, so they would have to have the church for the whole day and start at like 5 AM in the morning.

Inu Yasha goes to Feudal Japan to get Sesshoumaru and his group of mate and friends. Inu Yasha explains to Sesshoumaru that he would be attending his young brother's wedding in the present and if he so choice to be in it to get married to Kagura he can. As they were traveling back to Kaede's village and the Bone-Eaters Well Myouga joined the group and passed through the well as well.

When they arrived back at the Higurashi shrine, the youngest Ninja girl got a boyfriend to be with for the rest of her life. Once Sesshoumaru knew that his step daughter Rin was safe and with people that were fast becoming her friends, he went off to meet his nephew and sister-in-law. When Sesshoumaru meet Kagome he knew that his younger brother knew how to pick a great mate.

That night Kagome and Kagura have a woman to woman talk about this and that, during this time Kagome finds out that Kagura has give Rin 'The Talk' and that she is Lord Sesshoumaru's mate. Kagome asked, "If you would like, you can join in with a huge wedding with me and all of my friends?" Kagura agreed to do so because she and Sesshoumaru were planning on staying here to let Rin and the other boys they have with them have a normal life and friends their own age too.

The next day the whole gang goes out and pick out their tuxedos and dress for their wedding in the summer vacation. Will they were their they got Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Rin and the two boys some modern era clothes to wear instead of the cloth they had on now.

Since Kagome had the Friday off and was going to be off on the upcoming Monday she explained to her friends from the feudal era that on this weekend was a holiday that Cholics celebrated for their savers death and resurrection back in the past and the holiday was called Easter. And also she explained to Sesshoumaru's group what she explained to her friends that her and Inu Yasha decide for a 2nd wish if it came.

**To be continued**


	21. Inu Yasha's Gang Grows

Inu Yasha's Gang Grows

For Kagome's plan to work Inu Yasha had to return to the past, and get Koharu, Botan, Momiji, Touran, Shiori, Koume, Jinenii and Nazuna to join them in the wedding and as friends to the end. To Inu Yasha surprise Jinenii the half demon horse was able to learn a transformation able to turn him into a human form to try and get a girl to like him for what is on the inside.

When Inu Yasha was traveling with Jinenii asked Inu Yasha how to get a mate with his looks in his regular form. Inu Yasha respond by saying that she would have to like what was on the inside and not judge how you look on the outside to be able to be you r mate. Inu Yasha knew the right person for Jinenii was Nazuna.

Once Inu Yasha and Jinenii got back to Kaede's village Nazuna takes a shining to Jinenii in his human form, but Inu Yasha says that Jinenii has to change to his real for m for her and he does and Nazuna does not think he looks ugly but very cute. And when Koume and Shiori meet they were hitting it off really well and were getting close by the day.

Once Nazuna was with Jinenii and Kagome, she explained to Kagome that she though that Jinenii is one hot guy in any form. Jinenii was really surprised that Nazuna didn't care he looked huge and ugly in his real form, she like him in any shape and form. At that moment Nazuna snuggle into Jinenii's shoulder and shut her eyes to rest a bit.

As Nazuna was sleeping, Jinenii asked Kagome if their was anything she could do with the technology in this era to make him look more handsome. Kagome replied that there is a way and that when it would be all over Nazuna won't let him leave her site. Kagome also add that if Nazuna agreed to become your mate you can make her your mate tonight and marry her in our wedding in the summer time. And that Nazuna is in heat right, so they will have a child if they have sex tonight.

When Nazuna woke up, Jinenii asked her, "Nazuna, Will you be my mate?" Nazuna was surprised that it took a day for Jinenii to realize that she love him with everything that she is. She answered, "Yes!" Jinenii explained how the demon mating ritual goes and Nazuna agrees to perform the demon mating ritual tonight no matter what the outcome will be. Jinenii was surprised that she didn't care that she could be pregnant afterwards.

That night Nazuna showed Jinenii how much she cared about him as a great guy that will spend the rest of his life with her. In the morning, Jinenii told Nazuna that she was pregnant with his child and she snuggled into him and kiss him passionately, she explained that she couldn't be happier to be with the half-demon of her dreams and having a baby on the way to have a family of her own.

**To be continued**


	22. Author's Notes

Author's Note

I need some help with a topic that I am not to sure of how it goes and I don't want to get it wrong, so if anyone knows how a Japanese style wedding goes please E-Mail the info, so I can get the next Chap done soon.

So far for the reviews I greatly thank all of you who have review my fic, some of you many think that Inu Yasha is a bit OOC but I have a reason why and here it is;

One is in the summary, which is that Naraku is dead and in which Inu Yasha bet Naraku and that earn him the respect of all the Demons in Japan and thus they start to see hanyou as not only mixed blooded beings but as one of them that provide that humans and demons can exist together in a happy co-existence with out conflict and to pro-create together too.

Two is that during the time Naraku was alive Inu Yasha didn't want to show his emotions for his comrades or his true mate cause he learned the hard way with Kikyo in that she died, so he uses masks/façade and his attitude to hide his true felling from Naraku to protect the ones he loves. So when Naraku is defeated and all of Japans demons give respect to hanyous and stops attacking Inu Yasha and his friends out of the blue, Inu Yasha takes off his mask/façade and his attitude and shows his feelings to his friends and mate.

Three Kagome always cared for Inu Yasha no matter what, and he always could transform back from his full demon form back to his hanyou self in here present, after words she still cared for his wounds, which would deeply affected Inu Yasha by knowing that Kagome saw him in all his forms and never left his side and always was their to care for him and was never a shamed of who he is an time. So know Inu Yasha realized that he should return the feeling and caring for her since she sacrificed so much for him and now it's his turn.

Four is that since Kagome explained that compared to the feudal era her time was a lot better life for everyone than to be in the feudal era, so they all slowly decide to come and move to Kagome's time to have a better life and just to go to the feudal era as a vacation area and plus to show their children where they grew up and to have their children to have the knowledge of the past but also to have a quick get away that is peaceful and serene compared to the city of Tokyo.

Well I think that's all I think you should get to know to understand why I did my fic this way. I am open to all the reviews that I get, including flames it helps me see what the public thinks.


	23. Author's Notes 2

Sorry guys I have post in a will, school and other stuff happened to me that kept me from postibng. 


	24. Again another Author's Note

Hey Guys,

First off I would like to thank all the readers who read this fic, and all the reviewers too. One of the reviewers,  
Morning's Child has reviewed this fic and has made some interesting points on stuff that is a bias of little children,  
which I don't hold it against them or anything, but please do some research before giving facts to me, I don't work or take nicely to facts that can't be proven to me. Sorry for using you as an example Morning's Child but here is what they had to say about my idea of trying to figure out if the Japanese has a different style of weddings;

1) You don't have to go into detail. Or you could just do it like an American wedding. I highly doubt anyone will give a damn.

What I have to say to that, that's is a child's view in a bias way and I don't think that way because I know that would be a racist thing to do when the author or the Manga, Rumiko Takahashi is a Japanese Manga author and to do the respect to Rumiko's work would be to make the wedding in a Traditional Japanese way. Which is not a "American" or "Western" style, that would be culturily and religiously incorrect cause the Japanese people are not all Catholic or a Monotheism faith, our a faith that believes in one god or deity, more information at en./wiki/Monotheism, see I back up my claims with solid facts on the subject. In the Manga and for those of you who watched the anime their is a Buddhist monk, Miroku and the terms reincarnation, carnation and incarnation used and I think those terms are only used in the reilious faith in that area of the world and in Buddhism. This I could not do research on but here is a place to read up on Buddhism, en./wiki/Buddhism, so if someone would like to prove me otherwise I would be happy to look into it if given.

2) Even tho I'm pretty sure they do it almost the same way.

Yeah, do some research buddy, :cough cough: doesn't know what their talking about. :cough cough:

Sorry again to Morning's Child for singling you out but if you try to flame me on something I haven't done or put in yet cause your so young or narrow minded child or person, I have to put something like this so others like you can see the light or have more of a open mind to the rest the world and not what's in your own back yard.

Other than that I want to say thank you to all the people out their who read or have readed this fic. Reviews Please.

Signing Off For Now,

Razor-Claw99 


	25. Author's Note Some More

Hey GUys,

Sorry I haven't posted yet, but my laptop had some difficulties and I lost some of the work I did, but I did send it off to a friend who I need to get in connect with to get the stuff back and then I can get the next chap up. 


	26. Author's Note More

Hey Guys,

Sorry for the speed at which I am working, last Wednesday talk to the friend who is going to try to find the work I have to recover and send it back to me to post it, I thank you for you patients in this matter and I will give you a chap soon I hope.

LAter Razor-Claw99 


	27. Author's note

Hey Guys,

Sorry I have put a chap or a note out to you VIRs but with the new X pack or WOw came out and me just putting up all my bookmarked and favortie fics from this site that I couldn't make time for this but here is a note saying that I will try to get the next chap up soon as possible. Thanks for your patient with me and I look foward to many more reviews and suggests.

Later Razor-Claw99 


	28. No creative Name for another Author's No

Author's Note

Hey Guys,

Sorry I haven't been posting but me life right is hell, so I have been busy 4-5 months now so hopefully by the fall I will be able to cont with this fic.

Later

Razor-Claw99


	29. God Please Help me get my life striaght

Hey Guys,

Sorry I haven't posted again but my life is still hell and trying working out a full time paying job is fun when u need to get funding to help the company out in the times in this economy. But I should be back within a Month or so for a bit I hope or forever. Could one of my lovely readers/fans do me a favor and let me recruit them to WOW for 2 months so I can get a mount for my collection, and u get exp bonus for linking accounts.

Later

Razor-Claw99


	30. Author's Note Long Awaited

Hey Guys,

Sorry I haven't posted again but my life is still hell and trying working out a full time paying job is fun when u have graduated out of college and the only things that are aviable to u are retail jobs and u are over qualified for the positions. But I should be back within a a few months I hope to have a full time job soon. Could one of my lovely readers/fans do me a favor and let me recruit them to WOW for 2 months so I can get a mount for my collection, and u get exp bonus for linking accounts.

Later

Razor-Claw99


End file.
